QUO VADIS
by Tashgan
Summary: Ta ta: der neuste Teil meiner PortschlüsselSaga. Wohin es Lucius diesmal verschlägt, kann man eigentlich schon am Titel der Story erkennen. Als RomFan war es mir ein besonderes Vergnügen, Mr. Malfoy diesmal in die Vergangenheit zu schicken.
1. Eine neue Herausforderung

**QUO VADIS?**

**Subtitle: Immer Ärger mit den Portschlüsseln, Teil 6**

Disclaimer: Wie immer gehört mir gar nichts, sondern alles Joanne K. Rowling. Und in diesem Fall noch Ridley Scott und den Studios Dreamworks, Columbia Tristar und Universal.

Ich verdiene kein Geld damit, sondern hab mir nur mal wieder ein paar Leutchen für einen neuen Streich meiner Portschlüssel-Saga ausgeborgt.

Wohin es Lucius diesmal verschlägt, kann man eigentlich schon am Titel der Story erkennen. Als bekennender Rom-Fan war es mir ein besonderes Vergnügen, Mr. Malfoy diesmal in die Vergangenheit zu schicken. Und zwar OHNE seinen Zauberstab, wie aufmerksame Leser meiner Story-Reihe ja wissen /zwinker/

Wie wird er sich wohl im Rom der Kaiserzeit so schlagen? Die Antwort darauf liefert die nun vorliegende Story. Und diesmal ist es sogar eine richtige Shortstory und nicht nur ein Oneshot geworden. Ich hoffe, sie gefällt euch ein wenig.

Der Handlungsverlauf ist halbwegs an den Film „Gladiator" angelehnt. Wobei es jetzt aber nicht unbedingt notwendig ist, den Film unbedingt gesehen zu haben, um der Story folgen zu können, denn ich benutze den Film eigentlich nur als Plattform für meine eigenen Ideen.

Ich werde vor jedem Kapitel eine kleine Cast-Liste angeben und eventuell nötige Worterklärungen.

And here we go:

CAST / in order of appearance:

- Lucius Malfoy (versteht sich wohl von selbst) /g/

- Neridius (ein Sklavenhändler – die Figur ist meine eigene Erfindung)

- Proximo (ehemaliger Gladiator, jetzt Besitzer einer Gladiatorenschule. Original-Figur aus dem Film, dort gespielt von Oliver Reed)

- Senator Gracchus (Original-Chara aus dem Film)

- Arrius (Proximos Freund und auch Gladiatorenschulen-Besitzer. Erfundene Figur)

* * *

**Kapitel 1 – Eine neue Herausforderung**

Die Luft war erfüllt von den unterschiedlichsten Gerüchen. Der Duft von Obst und frischen Blumen, von Myrre, Lavendel und Weihrauch vermischte sich mit dem Dunst aus verschiedenen Garküchen, Schwaden von Tierdung waberten von nahen Tiermarkt heran. Der Odem von mehr oder weniger gut gewaschenen Leibern hing, zusammen mit dem durch viele hundert Füße aufgewirbelten Staub über der Menge wie feiner Nebel. Die Sonne schien hell und tauchte die Strassen in goldenes Licht. Es war später Vormittag und die Menschen gingen geschäftig ihrem Tagewerk nach.

Marktschreier priesen lautstark ihre Ware an, Kinder kreischten, Esel brüllten, Hühner gackerten, Räder von klapprigen Karren quietschten, dazwischen schier undefinierbares Stimmengewirr. Durch diese ganze Kakophonie fiel das leise Plopp gar nicht auf, mit dem Lucius Malfoy in diese Welt katapultiert wurde. Die Sonne blendete ihn und so hob er schützend eine Hand und beschirmte seine Augen. Doch der Anblick, der sich ihm bot war derart überwältigend, dass er erst ein paar Mal blinzeln musste, bevor sein Hirn alles richtig realisierte.

Und bevor er weiter reagieren konnte, wurde er auch schon von zwei Paar kräftigen Armen gepackt und in Ketten gelegt.

„Was soll das?" schnarrte Lucius ärgerlich und versuchte sich loszureißen. Ein recht sinnloses Unterfangen, wenn man zahlenmäßig unterlegen und die eigenen Hände mit starken Ketten auf dem Rücken gefesselt waren. Und jetzt legte ihm einer dieser Dreckskerle auch noch einen Eisenring um den Hals. Dabei lachte er herzhaft und Lucius wandte angewidert das Gesicht ab, als ihn der faulige Atem seines Wächters traf, der überwältigend nach Knoblauch, Zwiebeln und altem Fisch stank.

Dann wurde seine Aufmerksamkeit jedoch auf einen dicklichen untersetzten Mann gelenkt, der auf ihn zugewatschelt kam. Lucius runzelte fragend die Stirn als er sah, dass dieser Kerl offenbar in einem Kleid herumlief und sich darüber hinaus auch noch ein Bettlaken kunstvoll um den massigen Körper drapiert zu haben schien.

War er hier auf einem Kostümfest gelandet oder was? fragte sich Lucius. Er ließ nochmals den Blick schweifen, bis er das riesige Gebäude am anderen Ende des großen Platzes, auf den es ihn verschlagen hatte, wahrnahm. Ungläubig schüttelte er den Kopf. Er kannte dieses Bauwerk. Sogar recht gut, denn er war schon häufiger hier gewesen. Nur hatte es da wesentlich anders ausgesehen. Hier und jetzt wirkte es.....so neu!

Aber das konnte nicht sein, das war vollkommen ausgeschlossen. Portschlüssel öffneten doch keine Zeitportale, sondern transportierten Leute nur von Punkt A nach Punkt B. Andererseits, wenn er sich überlegte, wo er durch die Portschlüssel schon alles gelandet war....unter Anderem auf einem Raumschiff in einer fernen Zukunft zum Beispiel....machte es langsam Sinn. Sein Blick wanderte noch einmal fast ehrfürchtig an der Fassade des monumentalen Bauwerks empor. Kein Zweifel, er befand sich mitten in Rom und unweit des Kolosseums. Allerdings nicht im ihm bekannten heutigen Rom sondern im antiken. Der Portschlüssel hatte ihn also diesmal knapp 2000 Jahre in die Vergangenheit zurückversetzt. Seine Vermutung wurde recht bald bestätigt, wenn auch auf eine höchst unangenehme Weise.

Lucius war so in Gedanken versunken gewesen, dass er nicht bemerkt hatte, dass der Kerl im Nachthemd vor ihm etwas zu ihm gesagt hatte. Dafür wurde er durch einen gezielten Fausthieb in die Magengegend recht unsanft zurück in die Wirklichkeit geholt. Lucius stieß pfeifend die Luft aus und krümmte sich leicht. Als er wieder aufsah, blitzte er den Schläger wütend an und richtete dann seinen Blick auf den Nachthemd-Typ.

„Was?" fragte er.

„Dein Name? Und es wäre überaus freundlich, wenn du heute noch antworten würdest, denn ich hab nicht den ganzen Tag nur für einen einzigen Sklaven Zeit" bemerkte der Mann im Kleid.

Lucius kniff die Augen zusammen und dachte fieberhaft nach. Die Sprache, die der Kerl benutzte kam ihm sehr vertraut vor, auch wenn das gut und gerne 20 Jahre her war, seit er sich zuletzt damit hatte herumschlagen müssen. Kurz dachte er an die vielen endlos erscheinenden Stunden, in denen er sich als Teenager unter den gestrengen Augen eines sterbenslangweiligen Tutors durch das große Latinum hatte quälen müssen. Nun kam ihm die Mühsal zu gute. Er hatte jetzt zwar nur die Hälfte verstanden, musste aber, dass er Knilch nach seinem Namen gefragt hatte.

„Mein Name ist Lucius M..." wollte er hoheitsvoll erklären, wurde aber rüde unterbrochen.

„Ha! Wie kommt denn ein Barbar wie du zu einem solch wohlklingenden römischen Namen?" platzte der Kleid-Typ heraus und stupste Lucius recht unsanft den Holzgriff seines Fächers zwischen die Rippen.

„Ich bin kein Barbar, ich bin Engländer!" schoss Lucius ungehalten zurück und straffte die Schultern.

„Engländer? Was soll das sein?" fragte der Knilch zurück und sah recht erheitert aus.

Lucius grübelte kurz und rief sich die Grenzen des römischen Reichs in Erinnerung und die antiken Bezeichnungen der eroberten Länder.

„Ich komme aus Albion" antwortete er.

„Warum hast du das nicht gleich gesagt, he? Bist wohl einer dieser widerspenstigen Druiden aus den Wäldern, was? Wunderbar, das wird den Preis sicher ganz schön hochtreiben. Normalerweise lassen sich deine Kollegen selten lebend einfangen. Bist also was besonders hier, mein Hübscher" lachte der Sklavenhändler und verpasste Lucius einen freundschaftlichen Klaps auf die Wange. Lucius zuckte zurück als hätte er sich verbrannt und blitzte den Kerl wütend an.

„Fassen Sie mich nicht an! Und darüber hinaus, nehmen Sie mir sofort die Ketten ab, ich habe absolut nichts mit Ihnen zu schaffen" entgegnete Lucius und zerrte an seinen Fesseln.

Was aber nur allgemeines Gelächter hervorrief.

„Oh ganz sicher nicht. Du bleibst schön wo du bist. Ich bin Neridius und habe vor, heute noch durch dich meinen Reichtum zu vergrößern" erklärte der Nachthemd-Typ würdevoll, grinste dabei aber breit. Dann gab er einem der Männer, die Lucius flankierten einen Wink. Dieser zog einen Dolch aus dem Gürtel und trat vor Lucius.

Schweigend beobachtete Lucius ihn, rührte sich aber nicht vom Fleck und zeigte auch keine Angst. Was auch unbegründet gewesen wäre, denn der Wächter schnitt Lucius mit dem Dolch nur das weiße Hemd vom Leib. Nun stand Lucius nur noch in Hose und Schuhen da und die Sonne glänzte auf seiner blassen Haut wie auf Alabaster.

Als er Neridius' lüsternen Blick sah, verdunkelte sich sein Gesichtsausdruck und er zerrte wieder an seinen Ketten.

„Eigentlich ist das jammerschade, dass ich dich verkaufen muss mein Hübscher, aber ich brauche das Geld dringend wegen meiner Spielschulden. Andernfalls hätte ich dich glatt behalten. Wärst wirklich ein Schmuckstück für meine Sammlung" gurrte Neridius und strich verlangend über Lucius' Brust.

Lucius versuchte angewidert zurückzutreten, doch die Wachen verhinderten es. Merlin hilf, in was für eine grauenvolle Sache war er denn jetzt schon wieder geraten? dachte Lucius und schüttelte resigniert den Kopf. Schlimm genug, dass der verdammte Portschlüssel ihn ins antike Rom versetzt hatte, er sich jetzt den Avancen eines schmierigen Sklavenhändlers erwehren musste und im Lauf des Tages an wer weiß wen verkauft werden sollte, nein, er war auch noch ohne seinen Zauberstab hier gefangen. Er würde sich also ganz allein nur auf seine eigene Stärke und sein Geschick verlassen müssen, um aus dieser Situation halbwegs mit heiler Haut heraus zu kommen.

Was Lucius in diesem Moment nicht wusste war, dass sein Auftritt nicht unbemerkt geblieben war. Ein ganz bestimmter Mann, lässig im Schatten der Arkaden sitzend und Wein trinkend, hatte ihn seit seinem Eintreffen keine Sekunde aus den Augen gelassen. Ein winziges Lächeln stahl sich in Proximos Mundwinkel, als er den Widerstand des Sklaven mit den langen weißblonden Haaren beobachtete.

„Ich glaube, diesen da werde ich kaufen" erklärte Proximo, an seinen Begleiter gewandt.

„Was, diesen blassen Schönling da? Der passt doch viel besser als Lustsklave in das Haus einer Patrizierin als in den Zirkus. Oder in Senator Gracchus' Sammlung" erwiderte Arrius schmunzelnd. Arrius war Proximos Freund und Kollege, beide nannten eine Gladiatorenschule ihr eigen und ihre Kämpfer konkurrierten manchmal in der Arena gegeneinander. Was der Freundschaft der beiden Männer aber keinen Abbruch tat.

„Arrius, wo hast du nur wieder deine Augen. Der Kerl ist viel zu schade, um als Gracchus' Spielzeug oder als Kastrat in einer Patriziervilla zu enden. Siehst du nicht seine wilde Kraft, die er nur schwer unterdrücken kann? Ich sage dir, in ihm schlummert eine Kämpfernatur" bemerkte Proximo.

„Wenn du meinst" antwortete Arrius zweifelnd.

„Und ob. Ich werde ihm kaufen, egal was es kostet. Dieser Sklave wird sich hervorragend in der Arena machen. Er wird die Damenwelt in Verzückung geraten lassen, während er kämpft. Er ist wie ein Raubtier, das erst noch gezähmt werden muss, aber das wird kein Problem sein". Proximo gab seinem Leibsklaven und Verwalter einen Wink und erteilte ihm die nötigen Befehle.

xxxxxxxx to be continued xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Und, wie war das?

Neugierig geworden, wie es wohl weitergehen wird?

Na dann immer kräftig den Review-Button unten links betätigen /zwinker/


	2. Schulalltag

/**at all**/: vielen lieben Dank für eure reviews und das damit bekundete Interesse an dieser Story.

/**at Aditu**/: ich schreibe zur Zeit gerade an Kapitel 5. Vom Gefühl her würde ich sagen, die Story wird komplett ungefähr 6-7 Kapitel umfassen. Darüber hinaus habe ich noch Ideen für 3 weitere Portschlüssel-Abenteuer im Petto.

/**at Leandriel Whitestorm und Shira1111**/: ich weiß, Lucius als Gladiator klingt schon etwas abwegig. Ich hoffe aber, dass ihr die Idee trotzdem interessant findet und dranbleiben werdet. Außerdem lasse ich Lucius auch nicht vollkommen unbedarft in die Sache stolpern...Mr. Malfoy versteht es durchaus, mit einer Klinge umzugehen (und nicht nur mit nem Zauberstab).

/**at Linadell**/: ganz ganz lieben Dank für deine vielen reviews zu den Portschlüssel-Geschichten. Ich bin heute fast hintenüber geschlagen bei der Anzahl /knuddel/ Ich hoffe, du hast auch an diesem Teil der Saga deinen Lesespaß.

/**at Noreia**/: keine Angst, Commodus kriegt nicht nur einen Gastauftritt hier /ggg/. Der spielt sogar eine nicht unerheblich wichtige Rolle in dieser Story. Hope, you will like it...

/**at Arwen**/: Sadistisch? Nun ja, das ist vielleicht doch etwas krass ausgedrückt. Sagen wir mal so: die Art der Herausforderungen für Lucius verändert sich und das ganze intensiviert sich halt auch. Wäre doch langweilig, wenn er nur durch ein Friede-Freude-Eierkuchen-Szenario stapfen würde, oder? Darüber hinaus: Lucius ist eine so starke und gefestigte Persönlichkeit, der steckt so was besser weg als andere. Und man sagt ja nicht umsonst: manch einer wächst mit seinen Herausforderungen.

Zugegeben, Lucius wird im Lauf dieser Story noch so einiges übles erleben müssen, dass er mir beim Schreiben stellenweise auch schon echt leid tat. Andererseits ist das alte Rom nun mal kein kuscheliger Streichelzoo, sondern es herrschen recht raue Sitten. Aber er wird es überstehen, das verspreche ich dir. Schließlich ist er ja mein erklärter Liebling in der HP-Welt und den werde ich sicherlich nicht einfach so opfern.

* * *

_And here we go (with the Kapitel 2 /g/):_

CAST (neu hinzugekommene Charas):

Hagen (Gladiator, germanischer Abstammung / im Film gespielt von Ralf Möller)

Maximus (ehemals römischer Tribun, jetzt Gladiator wieder Willen / im Film gespielt von Russell Crowe)

Begriffserklärung:

Feldscher / altertümlicher Begriff für einen Heilpraktiker/Heilkundigen, der meistens beim Militär und in Feldeinsätzen Dienst tat. Es handelt sich hier nicht um eine Person, die im klassischen Sinn Medizin studiert hat. Die Aufgabe des Heilkundigen/Feldschers wurde meist von völlig a-typischen Berufen (wie z.Bsp. Bart-Scherer, Friseur, Bader oder sogar auch Hufschmieden) ausgeübt. Man kann sich also vorstellen, dass die medizinische Versorgung damals nicht besonders angenehm oder gut war (aber dennoch ihren Zweck erfüllte/erfüllen konnte).

Gladius / das kurze, breite, zweischneidige Schwert der römischen Soldaten. Wurde aber auch als Gladiatoren-Waffe eingesetzt.

* * *

**Kapitel 2 - Schulalltag**

Nur knapp zwei Stunden später fand sich Lucius im Innenhof von Proximos Gladiatorenschule mit einem Holzschwert in der Hand wieder. Er hatte ziemlich schnell erkannt, dass es keinen Zweck hatte, sich zu sträuben oder einen Fluchtversuch zu machen. Nachdem er Zeuge geworden war, wie ein unwilliger Sklave von Proximo kurzerhand niedergestochen und die Leiche an ein paar ausgehungerte Löwen verfüttert wurde, hatte Lucius beschlossen, erst einmal mitzuspielen und gute Miene zum bösen Spiel zu machen.

Und ein äußerst bösartiges Spiel war es, welches das Schicksal wieder einmal mit ihm trieb. Lucius schluckte kurz, als sein erster Trainingsgegner auf ihn zukam. Ein blonder Hüne, gut und gern mehr als anderthalb Haupteslängen größer als Lucius. Mit derart muskelbepackten Schultern, die so breit waren, dass sie beinahe den Himmel zu verdunkeln schienen. Das höhnische Grinsen, dass sich auf dem Gesicht des Hünen zeigte war gerechtfertigt, denn Hagen war einer der größten und stärksten Gladiatoren in Proximos Schule und ihm oblag die zweifelhafte Ehre, die Neuankömmlinge auf ihre Tauglichkeit zu prüfen.

Hagen wartete den stummen Befehl Proximos, der das Ganze aus dem Schatten eines Baldachins betrachtete, ab, dann griff er Lucius unvermittelt an.

Lucius, der Proximos Wink nicht gesehen hatte, reagierte zu spät und Hagens Holzschwert krachte unpariert auf seinen linken Oberarm. So heftig, dass Lucius ein unterdrückter Schmerzenslaut entfuhr und er ein paar Schritte zurücktaumelte. Vorsichtig bewegte Lucius seinen Arm um zu sehen, ob etwas gebrochen war. Dem schien nicht so zu sein, doch der Bluterguss, den er davontragen würde, war morgen bestimmt nicht zu übersehen. Hagen stand nur da und lachte.

Lucius biss die Zähne zusammen und wappnete sich. Der Hüne schätzte seinen Gegner kurz ab und startete dann einen weiteren Angriff. Doch diesmal krachten die beiden Holzschwerter aufeinander, denn Lucius konnte rechtzeitig parieren. Nun ging er zum Angriff über, denn er wollte sich für Hagens ersten Schlag an dem Hünen rächen. Nur gelang es ihm nicht, auch nur einen einzigen Treffer bei Hagen zu landen, denn dieser wich Lucius' Angriffen so mühelos aus, als würde er mit einem trotzigen Kind spielen. Dafür fing sich Lucius im Lauf des Schaugefechts noch die ein oder andere Blessur ein, denn Hagen verstand sein Handwerk.

Nicht dass Lucius vollkommen unbedarft gewesen wäre, was den Gebrauch von Schwertern anging. Er hatte in seiner Jugend exzellenten Fechtunterricht genossen, weil sein Vater der Meinung gewesen war, dass das einfach zur Ausbildung eines aristokratischen Sprosses gehörte, auch wenn es sich um eine Zaubererfamilie handelte. Lucius war sogar recht gut darin gewesen, fast ein Meister des Floretts. Nur bestand leider leider ein Himmelweiter Unterschied zwischen dem ihm vertrauten leichten Degen und einem römischen Kurzschwert, auch wenn dieses unhandliche Holzding nur entfernt Ähnlichkeit mit einem Gladius hatte. Aber ob jetzt Holzschwert oder echter Gladius, man konnte mit dieser Klinge einfach nicht die selben Fechtmanöver machen wie mit einem Degen, das musste Lucius nur zu schnell einsehen.

Und so wurde es für Lucius ein äußerst unerfreulicher erster Tag in Proximos Gladiatorenschule. Das Training ging bis zum frühen Abend und als es endlich vorbei war, hatte Lucius das Gefühl, seine Arme keinen Millimeter mehr heben zu können, so schwer waren sie ihm durch die ungewohnten Kämpfe geworden. Darüber hinaus waren seine Augen blutunterlaufen und tränten, weil er den ganzen Tag der grellen Sonne ausgesetzt gewesen war und Sonnenbrillen im alten Rom leider unbekannt waren. Natürlich hatte die Sonne auch auf Lucius' Haut Spuren hinterlassen. Bis zum Abend waren sein Rücken und seine Schultern krebsrot angelaufen. Er hoffte, dass sich seine Haut und Augen bald an die italienische Sonne gewöhnen würden, sonst hätte er noch ein weiteres schwerwiegendes Problem.

Nicht dass es keine medizinische Versorgung in der Gladiatorenschule gegeben hätte. Sie war sogar erheblich besser, als die der „normalen" Römer, denn die Gesundheit der Kämpfer war schließlich gutes Geld wert. Nur bestand leider ein recht erheblicher Unterschied zwischen den Heilungskünsten eines römischen Feldschers und denen eines modernen Arztes. Und da Lucius ohne Zauberstab seine Blessuren nicht selbst heilen konnte, musste er sich in die Hände dieses „Arztes" begeben. Der hatte Lucius' Sonnenbrand recht unsanft mit Öl eingerieben und ihn dann wieder hinausgejagt.

Als jedoch ein paar Tage später die Schwielen an Lucius' Händen vom ständigen Gebrauch des Holzschwerts aufplatzten und bluteten, hatte dieser Viehdoktor seinem schlechten Ruf alle Ehre gemacht und die offenen Wunden einfach mit Essig übergossen. Wenn Lucius nicht so sehr damit beschäftigt gewesen wäre, sich zu beherrschen und das grauenvolle Brennen klaglos zu ertragen, er hätte den Feldscher glatt dafür erwürgt.

* * *

Es wurde wirklich eine äußerst harte Zeit für Lucius.

Aus Stunden wurden Tage, aus Tagen Wochen. Kein Portschlüssel und somit die Erlösung aus seinem Martyrium war in Sicht. Jeder Tag folgte monoton auf den anderen, ständiges Training stumpfte ihn langsam aber sicher ab.

Nach den ersten Stunden hatte er bereits das abgestandene, mit Essig versetzte Wasser zu schätzen gelernt, das in einfachen Tonkrügen herumgereicht wurde. Wenn man stundenlang in der prallen Sonne schwitzen musste, dann kam einem dieser ekelhafte Trunk so frisch und kostbar vor, als wäre es teuerster Champagner. Den Eintopf mit den undefinierbaren Fleischbrocken darin, den die Sklaven als einzige Mahlzeit pro Tag bekamen, lehnte Lucius am ersten Abend noch hochmütig und angewidert ab. Am zweiten Abend war er aber so schwach und ausgehungert, dass er wie ein Wolf über die Schüssel schleimige Suppe und das harte Brot herfiel.

Langsam fügte er sich in den Schulalltag ein. Er hatte ja auch gar keine andere Wahl.

Man hatte ihm seine Kleidung genommen und nun trug auch Lucius Sandalen, eine kurze ärmellose Tunika aus grobem, blaugefärbtem Tuch und einen breiten Ledergürtel, wie jeder andere Gladiator hier auch. Dennoch stach Lucius immer noch wie ein exotisches Tier aus der Masse der meist grobschlächtigen Männer hervor. Proximo wollte offenbar, dass Lucius sein gutes Aussehen und vor allem seine seidigen Haare behielt, denn ihm wurde, anders als den anderen Männern, ein Kamm zugebilligt und das Privileg, sich jeden zweiten Abend in der nahen Therme ausgiebig waschen zu dürfen. Das verursachte natürlich latenten Neid und die anderen Gladiatoren wurden es nicht leid, Lucius bei jeder sich bietenden Gelegenheit mit Hohn und Spott zu überschütten. „Proximos Zuckerpüppchen" war noch eine der netteren Beschimpfungen.

Obwohl das eigentlich recht unfair war, denn es gab noch einen zweiten Mann unter den Gladiatoren, dem spezielle Privilegien zugebilligt wurden. Lucius fand schnell den Namen des Mannes heraus: Maximus.

Dieser Kerl musste etwas Besonderes sein, denn er nahm sich das Recht heraus, nicht am schweißtreibenden täglichen Training der anderen Gladiatoren teilzunehmen. Und das offenbar mit dem Segen von Proximo. Denn jeder andere Mann, der schlapp machte oder sich zu kämpfen weigerte, bekam sofort die Peitsche zu spüren, von der die Aufseher oft und gern Gebrauch zu machen schienen. Auch Lucius hatte der Peitsche nicht entgehen können, als er einmal einem Befehl nicht schnell genug Folge geleistet hatte.

Doch, anders als Lucius, schien Maximus den Respekt der anderen Gladiatoren zu genießen, denn sie behandelten ihn alle sehr ehrfurchtsvoll. Er musste ein großer und geachteter Kämpfer sein, der sich in der Arena offenbar sehr gut schlug.

Manchmal hörte Lucius die „Maximus, Maximus"-Schreie des Publikums im nahen Kolosseum herüberschallen. Bald würde auch er in diesem Tempel des Todes mit blankem Schwert um sein Leben kämpfen müssen.

Lucius hatte die dumpfe Ahnung, dass es nicht mehr allzu lange dauern würde. Seit vergangener Woche hatte man nämlich die Holzschwerter durch scharfe Eisenklingen ersetzt, damit sich die Neulinge daran gewöhnen konnten. Das war meistens der Auftakt zum ersten Einsatz in der Arena und Lucius hatte feststellen müssen, dass nicht alle Gladiatoren danach in die Schule zurück kehrten. Ein gutes Drittel der Neulinge ließ jedes Mal das Leben oder wurde so schwer verwundet, dass sie nur noch als Löwenfutter taugten. Das Wissen, dass die Ausfallquote in anderen Schulen noch viel höher war, konnte Lucius auch nicht wirklich über sein mögliches Schicksal hinwegtrösten.

Er konnte nur versuchen, weiterhin möglichst hart zu trainieren, dann hatte er eine reelle Überlebenschance. Mittlerweile konnte er die Angriffe und Paraden mit dem Schwert fast schon im Schlaf. Seine natürliche Begabung für den Schwertkampf kam ihm dabei sehr zu pass. Darüber hinaus hatten die langen Arbeitstage in der Gladiatorenschule bereits deutliche Spuren an Lucius hinterlassen. Durch die ständigen Trainingskämpfe und das karge Essen war alles Fett an seinem Körper schnell dahingeschmolzen und hatte voll austrainierten, perfekt modellierten Muskeln Platz gemacht. Lucius war auch vorher schon schlank und muskulös gewesen, doch jetzt glich er dem absoluten Idealbild eines Athleten. Breite muskelbepackte Schultern, die sich in schmale Hüften verjüngten, muskulöse Arme, ein perfekter Waschbrett-Bauch und lange, sehnige Beine. Die Sonne hatte seiner Haut einen sanften Goldton verliehen und seine Haare schimmerten so hell und weiß wie frisch gefallener Schnee.

Am Morgen seines ersten echten Kampfs im Kolosseum hatte man ihm eine weiße Tunika gegeben, einen Brustharnisch aus haselnussbraun gefärbtem Leder mit Goldapplikationen darauf, passende Sandalen und auf Hochglanz polierte eiserne Beinschienen und Unterarmspangen, ebenfalls mit goldenen Ornamenten darauf. Ein runder eisenbeschlagener Holzschild und ein frisch geschärfter Gladius vervollständigten das Bild. Einen Helm zu tragen hatte man ihm, entgegen der Tradition, jedoch verwehrt. Proximo wollte, dass er ohne Kopfbedeckung kämpfte. Über das Warum wollte Lucius lieber nicht nachdenken.

Nachdem er sich angekleidet hatte, wurde er zusammen mit einem guten Dutzend weiterer Gladiatoren aus Proximos Schule in den Bauch der Bestie gebracht. Genauer gesagt in die Katakomben unter dem Kolosseum. Und dort hieß es dann warten.

* * *

To be continued....

Ich weiß, ist ein ziemlich gemeines Cliffhanger-Ende ;-)

Kapitel 3 gibt es am Freitag.


	3. Die Feuerprobe

Zuerst einmal: mea culpa.....mea maxima culpa für das verspätete Update.

Leider hat ein missglücktes Upgrade meinen Rechner (besser gesagt die Internetverbindung) gestern völlig lahm gelegt und so konnte ich leider nicht wie versprochen das Kapitel 3 noch online stellen. Es hat heute morgen stolze 2 ½ Stunden gedauert, bis der Fehler gefunden und behoben war. (Das Upgrade hatte mein Virenschutzprogramm zerschossen und das blockierte danach sämtliche Programmfunktionen. Muss man auch erst mal drauf kommen /grummel/).

* * *

So aber jetzt zum eigentlichen:

Vielen Dank für die reviews /freu/.

/**at Aditu**/: nun ja, Cliffhanger sind echt manchmal was feines /fg/. Aber ich mache das ja schließlich nicht immer. Gelegentlich erhöhen solche Sachen aber die Spannung der Story, deswegen bediene ich mich hie und da eines Cliffhangers.

/**at Arwen**/: ach so. Danke fürs Klarstellen. Ich hatte echt schon Angst, ich würde zu sehr übertreiben mit dem, was ich Mr. Malfoy so durchleben lasse.

* * *

Und hier wieder die allseits bekannte und beliebte Begriffserklärung und der erweiterte Cast:

CAST:

heute bloß einer: Commodus, Sohn von Marcus Aurelius / neuer Kaiser von Rom. Im Film verkörpert von Joaquin Phoenix (und das sehr gut wie ich finde).

Begriffserklärung:

Kurze allgemeine Info über Gladiatorenkämpfe:

Die Spiele im Kolosseum (wie in anderen Amphitheatern auch) waren außerordentlich blutig - über vier Jahrhunderte lang starben Menschen und Tiere zur Unterhaltung der Massen. Zunächst wurden Kämpfe Tier gegen Tier veranstaltet - Bären gegen Büffel, Büffel gegen Elefanten, Elefanten gegen Nashörner. Dann gab es Kämpfe zwischen Menschen und Tieren, die man _venationes_ nannte.

Den Höhepunkt bildeten die Kämpfe Mensch gegen Mensch. Die Gladiatoren waren meistens Kriminelle oder Sklaven und wurden in besonderen Gladiatorenschulen ausgebildet.

Gladiatorenspiele sind keine römische Erfindung, sondern entstammen dem etruskischen Totenkult. Der ursprüngliche Sinn dieser Kämpfe war der Glaube an die Kraft des vergossenen Blutes. In römischer Zeit wurden sie immer mehr als reine Unterhaltung angesehen und fanden Aufnahme in den offiziellen Festspielkalender. Der Sieger erhielt einen Palmzweig, manchmal einen Kranz und verschiedene Geschenke, besonders Geld.

Es gibt drei verschiedene Arten von Gladiatoren (die sich durch die Bewaffnung unterscheiden):

Retiarius: Kämpfer bewaffnet mit Dreizack, Netz und kurzem Dolch (den Dolch habe ich in meiner Story aber weggelassen).

Myrmillo: Kämpfer bewaffnet mit Gladius und rundem Schild. (in meiner Story kämpft Lucius als Myrmillo)

Thraker: Kämpfer mit thrakischem Krummschwert, rechteckigem Schild und Beinschienen.

„Ave Caesar, Morituri te salutant"(Heil Cäsar, die Todgeweihten grüßen dich) klassischer Gladiatoren-Gruß.

Numide: altertümliche Bezeichnung für einen Schwarz-Afrikaner. Ob es alle Schwarz-Afrikaner betrifft oder nur einen einzelnen Stamm bezeichnet, habe ich leider nicht herausfinden können.

* * *

Warning: eigentlich sollte für dieses Kapitel ein FSK ab 16 gelten (wie im Film auch), wegen der dargestellten Gewaltszenen.

**Kapitel 3 – Die Feuerprobe**

Die Zeit verging. Der Käfig, in den man Lucius und seine Leidensgenossen gesperrt hatte, leerte sich unaufhaltsam im Verlauf der nächsten zwei Stunden. Zum Schluss waren nur noch er und zwei andere Gladiatoren übrig. Lucius ging unruhig auf und ab und glich damit noch mehr dem edlen Raubtier, das er darstellen sollte.

Und dann war es soweit.

Die drei Männer wurden aus dem Käfig geholt, bewaffnet und eine Rampe hinaufgetrieben. Immer die Aufseher mit ihren Peitschen im Nacken. Kurz darauf schon öffneten sich die Gittertore und Lucius und seine Kampfgefährten liefen hinaus in das weite, sonnendurchflutete Oval. Das Geschrei und der Applaus der riesigen Zuschauermenge brandete ihnen wie ein Orkan entgegen und ließ sie nach ein paar Schritten fast straucheln.

Lucius blinzelte und sah sich kurz um. Diese Kulisse war wirklich atemberaubend und zugegebenermaßen auch recht einschüchternd. Dagegen war die Quidditch-Weltmeisterschaft ein lumpiges Dorffest. Gut, da war Lucius auch nur Zuschauer gewesen, hier und jetzt musste _er_ aktiv für Unterhaltung sorgen.

Er konnte sich eines flauen Gefühls in seiner Magengegend nicht erwehren. Zu gerne wäre er jetzt umgekehrt und wieder in der Dunkelheit der Gänge unter der Arena verschwunden.

Doch das war leider nur ein frommer Wunsch, der nicht in Erfüllung gehen würde, denn wenn er jetzt versuchte zu fliehen, war sein vorzeitiges Ableben so sicher wie der Herbst, der auf den Sommer folgte. Darüber hinaus war Lucius auch kein Feigling, der kniff, wenn es ernst wurde. Er würde sich dem nun folgenden Kampf stellen und wusste was er zu tun hatte. Die drei Gladiatoren sollten sich über die Länge des Ovals verteilen und einzeln gegen ihre Gegner kämpfen. Lucius war der Platz in der Mitte, unweit der Kaiserloge, zugefallen. Die drei Kämpfer traten vor, salutierten einmal mit ihren Waffen und riefen den traditionellen Gruss „Ave Caesar, Moriture te salutant". Danach nahmen sie ihre Positionen ein.

Lucius wurde etwas schwer ums Herz als er seinen Gegner auf sich zukommen sah. Ein riesiger Numide, bewaffnet mit Dreizack und Netz. Das versprach ein überaus schwieriger Kampf zu werden. Das Netz konnte als üble Stolperfalle zum Einsatz kommen und mit dem Dreizack verfügte der Numide darüber hinaus noch über einen größeren Kampfradius. Nur Lucius' Schnelligkeit würde ihn davor bewahren, wie ein Fisch im Netz gefangen und aufgespießt zu werden.

Mit einem Blick taxierte Lucius seinen höhnisch grinsenden Gegner und verfluchte wortlos den Umstand, dass es im antiken Rom leider Mode war, derart unterschiedlich bewaffnete und damit auch mit ungleichen Möglichkeiten ausgestattete Gladiatoren gegeneinander zu hetzen. Thraker gegen Mynnillo oder auch, wie jetzt in seinem Fall Mynnillo gegen Retarius.

Der gedrungene Körper des Numiden wies bereits zahlreiche Narben auf, was bedeutete, dass Lucius es hier mit einem erfahrenen Gegner zu tun hatte und nicht mit einem Neuling, wie er selbst einer war. Irgend jemandem schien offenbar mächtig daran gelegen zu sein, dass Lucius seine aller erste Feuerprobe hier sterbend im Sand der Arena beenden sollte. Dieser Gedanke ließ Lucius wütend die Augen zusammenkneifen. Ganz so einfach würde er es seinem Gegner nicht machen, das schwor er sich und fühlte gleichzeitig, wie Adrenalin durch seinen Körper schoss wie glühende Lava.

Die Atmosphäre hier im Kolosseum war unbeschreiblich. Die Schreie und das Stimmengewirr von den Zuschauerrängen, die unverhohlene Blutgier die darin mitschwang, die gespannte Erwartung des nun kommenden Gemetzels übertrug sich natürlich auch auf die Kämpfer in der Arena. Und obwohl sich Lucius dem Ernst seiner Lage durchaus bewusst war, ließ er sich doch für einen winzigen Augenblick ablenken und riskierte einen kurzen Blick hoch zur Kaiserloge.

Ein fataler Fehler, der ihm beinahe teuer zu stehen gekommen wäre, denn der Numide hatte nur auf etwas derartiges gewartet. Mit einem mörderischen Funkeln in den Augen trat der erfahrene Retarius einmal kräftig gegen den Sand, sodass sich eine beachtliche Sandfontäne in Lucius' Richtung ergoss. Dieser konnte gerade noch rechtzeitig seinen Kopf abwenden und ein paar Schritte nach hinten springen, sonst hätte der feine Sand ihn geblendet und er wäre blind in sein sicheres Verderben getaumelt. Ein zugegebenermaßen alter Trick, doch bei Neulingen funktionierte er hin und wieder. Das Publikum johlte ob dieses Schauspiels natürlich amüsiert auf.

Lucius stieß ein animalisches Knurren aus, ohne sich dessen voll bewusst zu sein. Eiskalte Wut ob seiner eigenen Unachtsamkeit, gepaart mit dem Hass auf seinen Gegner und auch auf das blutgeile Publikum kochte in ihm hoch, doch er kämpfte seine Gefühle eisern nieder. Er durfte sich nicht in blinde Wut hineinsteigern, sonst war er verloren. Dennoch glich er in diesem Moment sehr viel mehr einem nur durch Instinkt gelenkten Berserker, als dem aristokratisch distanzierten Magier, der er eigentlich sonst immer war. Niemals, in seiner ganzen Karriere als Voldemorts Gefolgsmann war er so sehr Kämpfer gewesen und hatte sich den Tod seines Gegners so sehr gewünscht wie jetzt. Als Todesser hatte er schon viele Leben ausgelöscht und das war ihm manchmal sehr leicht von der Hand gegangen, doch hier in der Arena war das ganze sehr viel persönlicher, unmittelbarer und auch schmutziger. Kein distanzierter Todesfluch, der das Gegenüber fällte, sondern Kampf bis zum Letzten, Schwert und Schild, Blut und Schweiß, Sieg oder Niederlage, Tod oder Leben.

„Ich werde dich aufschlitzen wie einen Truthahn, du Bastard"schleuderte Lucius seinem feixenden Gegner entgegen und in seinen Augen glänzte der Hass.

Und bevor der Numide auch nur blinzeln konnte, war Lucius blitzschnell zum Angriff übergegangen und hatte ihm eine Schnittwunde am Oberarm beigebracht. Das brachte den zuvor noch höhnisch grinsenden Retarius zur Besinnung und er stieß seinerseits jäh mit dem Dreizack zu. Vergebens, denn Lucius wich mit einer geschmeidigen Bewegung aus und der Dreizack schrammte nur nutzlos über den Schild hinweg.

Das war der Auftakt und nun hatte das Ballet des Todes begonnen.

Lucius und sein Gegner umrundeten sich immer und immer wieder, die Angriffe und Finten folgten in so atemberaubender Geschwindigkeit, dass man manche Schläge und Paraden nur erahnen konnte. Mit der Geschmeidigkeit und Leichtfüßigkeit eines Tänzers bestritt Lucius diesen Kampf, ließ seinen Gegner dadurch noch schwerfälliger erscheinen, als dieser durch seinen gedrungenen Körperbau sowieso schon war. Geschickt entkam Lucius immer wieder und wieder den Attacken durch Netz und Dreizack, doch gelang es ihm auch seinerseits nicht, die Blockade des anderen zu durchbrechen und dem Numiden noch einen weiteren Hieb zu verpassen. Der Retarius hatte ihm einfach schon ein paar Dutzend Kämpfe auf Leben und Tod an Erfahrung voraus und diese überlebte man nur, wenn man wirklich gut war.

Und dieser Erfahrungsschatz des Retarius zahlte sich nun aus, denn auf das nun kommende Manöver des Numiden war Lucius nicht vorbereitet. Der Retarius taumelte mit einem mal und ließ den Dreizack sinken, als wäre er zu geschwächt um noch weiter anzugreifen. Lucius witterte seine Chance und ging ohne lange zu überlegen zum Angriff über. Doch das ganze entpuppte sich nur als Finte, denn sobald Lucius in Reichweite war, hob der Numide blitzschnell den Dreizack und stach zu. Der machtvolle Stoß war auf Lucius' rechte Seite gezielt, die, da er den Schild an seinem linken Arm trug, nicht so gut geschützt war. Hätte er getroffen, wären Lucius' innere Organe wie zum Beispiel die Leber verletzt worden und er wäre schnell durch den starken Blutverlust geschwächt worden und seine Verteidigung wäre erlahmt. Was unweigerlich zum Tod geführt hätte.

Mehr durch pures Glück entging Lucius diesem Schicksal. Reflexartig drehte er sich zur Seite und holte gleichzeitig mit dem Schwert aus. Die Klinge krachte auf den Schaft des Dreizacks und dadurch wurde der Stoß seitlich nach unten abgelenkt. Dennoch entging Lucius den scharfen Spitzen nicht ganz. Durch das Parieren des Stoßes konnte er zwar verhindern, dass die Spitzen ihn in die Seite trafen, dennoch rissen sie ihm eine üble Wunde in den rechten Oberschenkel. Der Schmerz biss augenblicklich zu und Lucius taumelte stöhnend außer Reichweite. Er riskierte einen kurzen Blick auf die Wunde. Zum Glück war keine Arterie aufgerissen worden, dennoch war die Wunde tief und blutete stark. Und das Blut lief ihm am Bein hinunter und machte das Leder seiner Sandalen feucht und glitschig, sodass er dadurch keinen sicheren Stand mehr hatte.

Er wusste, dass er den Kampf jetzt so schnell wie möglich beenden musste, sonst wäre er selbst verloren. Der Blutverlust würde ihn nach und nach schwächen und irgendwann würde er nicht mehr schnell genug ausweichen können und dann wäre es vorbei.

Dem nahen Tod ins Angesicht schauend, mobilisierte Lucius nochmals all seine Kräfte. Seine nächste Aktion glich einer Verzweiflungstat, doch dem war nicht so. Er ging damit ein hohes Risiko ein, dennoch war es eiskalt kalkuliert. Als der Retarius sein Netz nach Lucius schleuderte, riss dieser blitzschnell sein Schwert nach oben und die Klinge verfing sich in den Maschen. Eine heikle Aktion, denn ein einziger Ruck am Netz würde nun genügen, um Lucius seines Schwertes zu entledigen. Doch Lucius tat nun etwas ungewöhnliches. Obwohl man ihm in der Gladiatorenschule strikt beigebracht hatte, seinem Gegner niemals den Rücken zuzuwenden, drehte er sich blitzschnell einmal um die eigene Achse und durch dieses unerwartete Manöver wurde dem Retarius das Netz aus der Hand gerissen.

Ein erstauntes Raunen ging durchs Publikum. Damit hatten die Zuschauer nicht gerechnet. Eine solche Aktion sah man nicht alle Tage und verhaltener Beifall für den verletzen aber fintenreichen Mynnillo wurde laut.

Lucius verschwendete keine Zeit damit, sich von dem nun um seinen Körper geschlungenen Netz zu befreien. Er vergewisserte sich nur, ob nichts davon so weit hinunterhing, dass er darüber stolpern konnte.

Die Fleischwunde an seinem Schenkel brannte wie Feuer. Auch durch das Salz des Schweißes, der ihm in Strömen über die Haut lief.

Angestachelt durch den Schmerz und das Hochgefühl der geglückten Aktion, ging Lucius ein weiteres Mal zum Angriff über. Und als der Numide wieder mit dem Dreizack zustach, ließ Lucius seinen Schild mit aller Macht darauf niedergehen. Und er hatte richtig vermutet. Der Schwerthieb vorhin hatte den Schaft des Dreizacks beschädigt und nun brach er splitternd entzwei. Ungläubig starrte der Retarius das nun nutzlos gewordene Stück Holz in seinen Händen an. Der andere Teil mit den tödlichen drei Eisenspitzen lag unerreichbar für ihn im Sand der Arena. Lucius hatte seinen Gegner erfolgreich entwaffnet, der Kampf war vorüber.

Doch die Zuschauer wollten mehr.

Zuerst vereinzelt, dann immer zahlreicher wurden die Rufe „Tod, Tod..." laut.

Heftig atmend sah Lucius zu den Zuschauerrängen empor. Die Menschen schrieen ihre Blutgier hinaus und forderten lautstark das endgültige Ende des Zweikampfs. Lucius ließ seinen Blick zur Kaiserloge wandern und war froh, weit genug davon entfernt zu sein, um das irre Glitzern in den Augen des jungen Kaisers nicht zu genau zu sehen.

Commodus erhob sich von seinem Thron, trat an die Brüstung der Loge heran und ließ seinen Blick durch das Oval des Kolosseums schweifen, badete förmlich im Getöse der Schreie. Huldvoll streckte er seinen Arm aus, die Faust geballt, den Daumen ausgestreckt in der Waagerechten. Nochmals ließ er seinen Blick schweifen, dann nahm der den weißhaarigen Gladiator ins Visier. Kalt lächelnd senkte Commodus seinen Daumen und gab Lucius damit unmissverständlich den Befehl, die Sache zu Ende zu bringen.

Manch ein Gladiator hatte sich schon geweigert, seinen Gegner zu töten, weil ja beide mehr oder weniger dazu gezwungen worden waren, gegeneinander zu kämpfen, obwohl sie selbst keinen Groll gegeneinander hegten.

Doch Lucius kannte derlei Skrupel nicht. Commodus' Befehl war ihm eigentlich egal und er brauchte ihn auch nicht, hatte er doch selbst noch eine Rechnung mit diesem Retarius offen und diese war nicht nur durch bloßes Entwaffnen zu begleichen. Nein, er selbst, von Blutgier berauscht, wollte es fulminant zu Ende bringen. Und so sprang er vorwärts, hob das Schwert und drehte sich wie ein Wirbelwind nochmals um die eigene Achse. Durch den Schwung der Drehung noch verstärkt, glitt die Schwertspitze durch die ungeschützte Kehle des Numiden wie durch weiche Butter. Sofort schoss Blut hervor und der Retarius brach röchelnd zusammen.

Tosender Beifall brandete auf, als Lucius zu seinem gefällten Gegner schritt und auf den Sterbenden hinuntersah.

„Ich hatte dich gewarnt..."bemerkte Lucius höhnisch und wandte sich dann ab.

Er hob nochmals das blutverschmierte Schwert, nickte einen Abschiedsgruß in Richtung Kaiserloge und ging dann langsamen Schrittes aus der Arena.

* * *

To be continued...

Das nächste Kapitel gibts am Dienstag (sofern nicht wieder irgendwelche PC-Schwierigkeiten auftreten.)


	4. Quacksalberei und kleine Freuden

Vielen Dank für die reviews.

/**at Noreia**/: also den Kopf abreißen (oder besser gesagt: in Maximus-Manier abhacken) tu ich dir ganz sicher nicht /zwinker/. Deine Kritik an Kapitel 2 ist schließlich nicht ganz unberechtigt, ich habe den Schulalltag wirklich etwas schnell abgehandelt. Allerdings wäre es auch schnell langweilig geworden, wenn ich da näher drauf eingegangen wäre, denn die Tage für Lucius in der Gladiatorenschule bestehen aus nix anderem als Kampftraining.

Dass es dir zu schnell geht mit Lucius' erstem Einsatz in der Arena ist, denke ich, Ansichtssache. Lucius ist in meiner Story schließlich kein Anfänger im Gebrauch von Schwertern, sondern hat schon einige Erfahrungen gesammelt. Darüber hinaus hat er Talent dafür und deswegen ist es durchaus vorstellbar, dass er bereits nach ein paar Wochen Training in die Arena geschickt wird.

Was allerdings deinen Einwand angeht, er würde das alles ohne jegliche Gegenwehr über sich ergehen lassen, das habe ich mir zu Herzen genommen und deshalb das nun folgende Kapitel noch etwas umgeschrieben bzw. ausgeweitet. Ich hoffe, dass jetzt einigermaßen klar wird, warum Mr. Malfoy lieber die Klappe hält und mitspielt, anstatt zu mullen und zu knullen /gg/. Er ist ja schließlich ein schlaues Kerlchen und hat schnell erkannt, dass Auflehnung in seiner Situation ziemlich gesundheitsschädlich sein kann. Alles weitere dann im Kapitel.

/**at Aditu**/: freut mich sehr, dass der Fight so plastisch rüberkam, damit man es sich gut vorstellen kann. Um deine Frage zu beantworten: Der Kampf zwischen Lucius und dem Numiden hat überhaupt keinen Bezug zum Film, das ist alles meine eigene Erfindung. Lucius' letzter tödlicher Schwerthieb ist ein wenig an Martial-Arts Moves angelehnt. Darüber hinaus habe ich mich auch noch ein wenig von den Kämpfen zwischen Hecktor und Achilles aus dem Film Troja inspirieren lassen. Darüber hinaus tötet Hecktor in Troja auch Achilles Neffen in ähnlicher Weise wie Lucius den Numiden in meiner Story und das gefiel mir irgendwie /fg/. Ist zwar etwas dick aufgetragen, aber passen tut's, oder? /zwinker/

/**at Shira**/: Blutrünstig? Findest du? Naja, der Film ist es auch. Sogar noch erheblich schlimmer als meine Kampfszene /zwinker/. Was der Gladiatorentrainer sagt, erfährst du hier in diesem Kapitel.

* * *

Neuzugänge beim Cast gibt's in diesem Kapitel keine.

Hier die Begriffserklärung zu Kap. 4:

-**Druide** / Die Herkunft des Wortes "druid" ist bis heute heftig umstritten. Dr. O'Hogain meint, das Wort leite sich von einem keltischen Wort für "sehr kenntnisreich" ab, andere wiederum leiten es von "drus", dem keltischen Wort für Eiche ab. Wieder eine andere Theorie ist, dass das Wort von den keltischen Bezeichnungen _dru_ ("gründlich") und _uid_ ("wissen") kommt. Das Wort DRUIDE bedeutet in unserer mündlichen mitteleuropäischen Überlieferung "Intensiv Wissender". Vereinfacht werden Druiden gerne als Priester der keltischen Religion dargestellt; ihre Rolle war aber viel umfassender. Die Druiden stellen eine eigene Kaste dar. Sie bilden die intellektuelle Schicht der Gesellschaft. Sie hatten zwar religiöse Funktionen, waren aber nicht nur "sacerdotes", also Priester: Sie waren unter anderem Barden, Ärzte, Astronomen, Philosophen und Magier. Man kann den Druiden allerdings grob drei verschiedene Funktionen zuteilen, wobei die Funktionen auch übergreifend wirkten:

die "Druids", welche die Kriegskunst lehrten und die Magie beherrschten

die "Bairds" oder Barden, welche für die Wahrung der mündlichen Überlieferungen verantwortlich waren, und

die "Filidhs" oder Seher, die in die Zukunft blicken konnten.

Es muss insbesondere zwischen den Druiden der antiken Kelten (etwa bis zum Ende unabhängiger keltischer Kulturen, am Anfang des Mittelalters) und den Druiden der Neuzeit unterschieden werden. Erstere gingen unter, ohne Aufzeichnungen oder Nachfolger zu hinterlassen, letztere entstanden in Wales und Irland nach Ideen der Neuzeit, die alte Überlieferungen mit neuzeitlichen Vorstellungen, Nationalismus und Romantik verknüpften.

-**Ludus** / lateinischer Begriff für Gladiatorenschule

- **Amphore** bzw. **Amphora** (grch.: Doppelträger) ist ein bauchiger enghalsiger Krug mit zwei Henkeln meist aus Ton, auch aus Metall (Bronze, Silber, Gold). Amphoren wurden in der Antike als Speicher- und Transportgefäße für Öl und Wein, auch als Aschen- oder Wahlurne verwendet.

**Pulsum** / lateinischer Begriff für mit Essig versetztes Wasser. Das Trinkwasser wurde vor allem beim römischen Militär mit Essig vermischt, um es haltbarer zu machen und um einen Teil der eventuell vorhandenen Keime abzutöten.

**Legionär** / von Legion abgeleiteter Begriff. Bezeichnet einen Soldaten in einer römischen Heereseinheit (Legion).

**Caligae** / Das Schuhwerk des römischen Legionärs waren die aus Leder gefertigte spezielle Militärsandale **Caligae**. Sie waren überaus robuste Sandalen mit aus drei Lagen Rindsleder bestehenden Sohlen, die mit jeweils 80 bis 90 Eisennägeln mit halbkugeligen Köpfen (Clavi) besetzt waren. Die oberste Schicht der Sohle bildete zugleich das Oberleder. Es handelte sich um ein einziges Stück, welches einem komplizierten System von Laschen geschnitten und an der Ferse zusammengenäht wurde. Geschlossen wurden die Sandalen mit einem langen Lederriemen, den man durch die auf dem Fußrücken zusammenstoßenden Enden der Laschen zog.

Noch eine kleine Anmerkung meinerseits:

Die von mir beschriebenen Straf-Sanktionen für unwillige Gladiatoren und auch die Behandlung der Verletzungen ist meine eigene (nicht gänzlich auf ihre Richtigkeit überprüfte) Vorstellung der möglichen damaligen Zustände. Deswegen übernehme ich auch keinerlei Gewähr für die historische Genauigkeit.

Ein Teil der oben angegebenen Begriffserklärungen stammt aus dem Online-Lexikon wikkipedia.

* * *

Und hier geht es nun endlich weiter. Auch für dieses Kapitel gilt FSK 16, denn stellenweise ist es nicht unbedingt für Leute mit einem schwachen Magen geeignet ;-)**Kapitel 4 – Quacksalberei und kleine Freuden**

Siegreich von seinem ersten Kampf zurückgekehrt in die Gladiatorenschule hatte der Tag aber doch noch eine üble Wendung für Lucius parat.

Natürlich war die Kunde von seinem äußerst gelungenen ersten Kampf auch bis zum letzten Gladiator in Proximos Schule durchgedrungen und die Männer behandelten ihn nun nicht mehr ganz so abfällig.

Sogar Proximo selbst hatte sich dazu herabgelassen, Lucius anerkennend auf die Schulter zu klopfen und ihm ein „wirklich guter Kampf Druide. Ich hatte mich in dir also nicht getäuscht"zuzuraunen.

Lucius scherte beides wenig. Ob Proximo mit ihm zufrieden war oder ob die anderen Gladiatoren ihm nun endlich ein wenig mehr Respekt entgegenbrachten, all das änderte nichts an seiner Lage. Er war immer noch ein Gefangener hier, ein Sklave ohne Rechte, dessen Leben nur dann einen Wert besaß, wenn er es möglichst gut und fintenreich im Sand der Arena verteidigte und so zur Unterhaltung der Massen beitrug. Sich gegen dieses Schicksal aufzulehnen, wie er es sonst tun würde, hatte keinen Zweck, nein, es würde seine Situation nur noch weiter verschlechtern.

Lucius hatte im Lauf seines Aufenthalts in Proximos Ludus recht bald festgestellt, was Auflehnung und Widerworte nutzen konnten. Im harmlosesten Fall fing man sich damit Peitschenhiebe ein oder eine weitere Reduzierung der sowieso schon kargen Essensration. Bei mittelschweren Vergehen wurde man zur Strafe völlig entkleidet und öffentlich ausgepeitscht. Und danach den ganzen Tag angekettet an dem Holzpflock, der dafür fast unmittelbar an den Gitterstäben der Schulenumzäunung aufgestellt worden war, damit auch Passanten den Delinquenten mit Hohn und Spott überziehen oder auch mit fauligem Obst bewerfen konnten, stehen gelassen. Diese öffentliche Demütigung war fast noch schlimmer als die 30 Peitschenhiebe mit einer mit Metallkügelchen bestückten Peitsche, die einem die Haut vom Rücken fetzte. Diese Art der Strafe trug meistens dazu bei, den Stolz des Übeltäters nachhaltig zu brechen.

Bei ganz schweren Fällen von Gehorsamsverweigerung fackelte Proximo nicht lange, wie Lucius schon in der ersten halben Stunde seines Daseins im Ludus bemerkt hatte. Weigerte sich ein Sklave zu kämpfen oder war er weder durch Peitschenhiebe noch durch sonstige Gewaltanwendung dazu zu bewegen, sein widerborstiges Verhalten aufzugeben, wurde er von Proximo selbst oder einem seiner Aufseher kurzerhand getötet, auch wenn das einen finanziellen Verlust bedeutete. Aber meuternde Sklaven waren ein zu großes Sicherheitsrisiko für die Schule, also wurden sie sofort eliminiert.

Lucius hatte schwer damit zu kämpfen, seine Arroganz und seine Sturköpfigkeit zu unterdrücken. Hin und wieder flackerte sein Wiederspruchsgeist jedoch auf und das hatte ihm bereits dreimal die Züchtigung mit der Peitsche, wenn auch die harmlosere Form und nicht das öffentliche Auspeitschen, und Essensentzug eingebracht.

Es war sehr schwer, die für ihn unerträglichen Zustände in dieser Gladiatorenschule klaglos und vor allem widerstandslos zu ertragen. Dennoch blieb ihm gar nichts anderes übrig. Sobald er sich wehrte, verschlechterte sich sein Dasein nur noch und deshalb biss er eisern die Zähne zusammen und versuchte, seinen Stolz im Zaum zu halten.

Was hätte er auch sonst tun können. Fliehen? Wohl kaum, denn nicht nur die Schule selbst war sein Gefängnis, sondern die ganze verdammte Stadt. Wohin hätte er sich auch wenden sollen, wenn es ihm tatsächlich gelungen wäre, aus dem Ludus zu entkommen? Nirgendwohin, denn durch seine Größe und vor allem seine fast weißen Haare, seine hellen Augen und sein Auftreten fiel er sofort überall als Fremder auf und es wäre ein Leichtes für Proximos Schergen, ihn wieder einzufangen. Darüber hinaus hatten ihn nun auch noch massenhaft römische Bürger in der Arena kämpfen sehen, also bestand die Gefahr, sogar von normalen Passanten sofort als entflohener Gladiator erkannt zu werden. Und was ihm eine missglückte Flucht einbringen würde, war Lucius vollkommen klar: den Tod.

Er hasste sich selbst dafür, so einfach klein bei zu geben und sich zu fügen, aber er hatte gar keine andere Wahl als möglichst gut mitzuspielen und dadurch lange genug am Leben zu bleiben, damit er vielleicht doch noch irgendwann einen dieser verfluchten Portschlüssel fand, der ihn aus seinem nur äußerst schlecht zu ertragenden Sklavendasein herausholte. Egal wohin ihn dieser Schlüssel auch bringen würde, alles war besser als das hier.

Denn jetzt stand erst einmal die Behandlung seiner Fleischwunde auf dem Programm. Hätte Lucius seinen Zauberstab gehabt, hätte er den Blutfluss im Handumdrehen stillen und die Wunde sofort zu schließen vermocht. In der modernen Muggelwelt wäre die Wunde wohl schmerzfrei desinfiziert und dann unter Betäubung genäht worden. Doch hier im antiken Rom stand ihm keins davon zur Auswahl und so musste er sich wieder einmal in die Hände von Drusus dem Feldscher begeben.

Lucius hatte den Mann von der ersten Minute an leidenschaftlich gehasst, doch jetzt blieb ihm gar nichts anderes übrig, als Drusus sich um die Wunde kümmern zu lassen. Die Blutung musste gestoppt werden, sonst stand es schlecht um ihn.

Mit jedem Schritt, den Lucius zurücklegen musste, wurden die Schmerzen stärker und so war er beinahe erleichtert, als er sich endlich auf der Liege im Krankenzimmer ausstrecken konnte.

Doch als Drusus begann, mit wenig Feingefühl an den Wundrändern herumzudrücken und schließlich nach einer unheilverkündenden Amphore griff, vergaß Lucius kurzerhand seine selbstauferlegte Zurückhaltung.

„Ich warne dich Drusus! Kommst du mir mit deinem Essig auch nur einen Millimeter zu nahe, reiße ich dich mit bloßen Händen in Stücke"knurrte Lucius den Feldscher wütend an.

„Aber die Wunde muss desinfiziert werden Mann, bevor ich sie schließe. Es sei denn, du legst gesteigerten Wert darauf, langsam und qualvoll an Wundbrand zu krepieren"verteidigte sich Drusus, stellte die Amphore aber zu Lucius' Erleichterung weg.

„Natürlich nicht du Schwachkopf! Ich weiß selber, dass die Wunde behandelt werden muss, aber wenn du mir mit dem Essig zu nahe kommst, töte ich dich und das ist ein Versprechen. Gibt's in dieser gottverfluchten Hölle denn keine andere Möglichkeit?" fauchte Lucius ungehalten.

Der verschlagene Blick, den Drusus ihm zuwarf bevor er das Zimmer verließ, hätte Lucius zu denken geben sollen.

Die Minuten verstrichen und der Feldscher tauchte nicht wieder auf. Lucius ließ sich wieder auf die Liege sinken und starrte Löcher in die Luft. Langsam wich die Anspannung des bestrittenen Kampfes aus seinem Körper und er fühlte sich müde und erschöpft. Der Blutverlust verstärkte das Schwächegefühl noch, doch die Wunde blutete nicht mehr ganz so stark, solange Lucius sich nur still verhielt.

Er hing seinen Gedanken nach und bemerkte so die Rückkehr von Drusus, gefolgt von Proximo und zwei weiteren Gladiatoren, nicht. Erst als die Gladiatoren ihn fest an Händen und Füßen packten, bemerkte er ihre Anwesenheit.

„Hey, was soll das...lasst mich auf der Stelle los..."blaffte er und wehrte sich gegen den Übergriff.

Vergeblich.

„Druide, du selbst weißt, dass die Wunde versorgt werden muss. Also zier dich gefälligst nicht so"bemerkte Proximo abfällig und gab dem Feldscher einen Wink.

Lucius wurde schwer ums Herz, als der den breit grinsenden Drusus mit einer rotglühenden Klinge in der Hand auf sich zukommen sah. Jemand schob ihm ein Stück hartes Leder zwischen die Zähne. Normalerweise hätte Lucius es sofort wieder ausgespuckt, doch jetzt behielt er es im Mund, denn er wusste, was ihm gleich blühen würde. Und er würde die grinsenden Bastarde um ihn herum ganz bestimmt nicht auch noch mit einem Schmerzensschrei beglücken.

„Ist gleich vorbei Zuckerpüppchen"feixte Drusus.

Zischend senkte sich die glühende Klinge auf Lucius Wunde und sofort roch es in dem Raum nach verbranntem Fleisch. Lucius konnte den Schmerzensschrei zwar unterdrücken aber dennoch entfuhr ihm ein gepeinigtes Stöhnen. Der Schmerz war überwältigend, viel stärker als alles, was er bis jetzt in seinem Leben an Verletzungen hatte erdulden müssen. Es brannte auch dann noch infernalisch, als Drusus die Klinge wieder entfernt hatte. Die Prozedur hinterließ eine feuerrote Brandwunde, der Schnitt im Fleisch war dadurch aber geschlossen und der Blutfluss gestoppt. Ein äußerst barbarisches aber auch effektives Verfahren, um blutende Wunden zu schließen. Nun musste nur noch sicher gestellt werden, dass die Brandwunde sich nicht entzündete.

Die beiden Gladiatoren hatten Lucius zwischenzeitlich wieder losgelassen und waren zusammen mit Proximo nach draußen verschwunden.

Lucius lag teilnahmslos auf der Liege. Es war ihm nach dieser Prozedur herzlich egal, was der Feldscher jetzt noch mit ihm anstellen würde. Nichts davon konnte schlimmer sein als das, was er soeben schon erduldet hatte.

Und so war er fast überrascht, als Drusus ihm beinahe sanft und vorsichtig eine kühlende Paste um die Wundränder strich und dann ein sauberes Feigenblatt darüber legte.

„Wozu soll das gut sein?"fragte Lucius matt, denn er war dennoch neugierig geworden.

„Die Paste soll eine Entzündung verhindern und das Blatt sorgt dafür, dass der Verband nicht an der Brandwunde kleben bleibt. Sei froh, dass ich mich um dich kümmere und keiner dieser Halsabschneider aus den anderen Schulen"erklärte Drusus stolz.

Lucius wunderte sich, dass der Feldscher überhaupt geantwortet hatte, doch der Mann schien sich einiges auf seine Heilkünste einzubilden. Konnte er wahrscheinlich auch, denn im Vergleich zu anderen war Drusus offenbar wirklich äußerst heilkundig.

Nachdem er noch einen Leinenverband um Lucius' Schenkel gelegt hatte, scheuchte ihn Drusus mit der Bemerkung „raus jetzt, hab schließlich noch anderes zu tun"wieder hinaus.

Draußen auf dem Hof erwartete ihn einer der Aufseher und befahl Lucius, ihn zu begleiten. Lucius folgte ihm so gut er konnte, denn er wollte sich nicht vor den anderen eine weitere Blöße geben, indem er wie ein verwundetes Tier über den Hof humpelte. Das gelang ihm auch recht gut, obwohl jeder Schritt Wellen des Schmerzes durch sein verletztes Bein sandte.

Nachdem sich Lucius in der Waffenkammer von seiner Kampfausrüstung befreit hatte, führte der Aufseher ihn zur nahen Therme. Es war zwar problematisch, sich zu waschen, ohne das Wasser den Verband um sein Bein durchtränkte, doch Lucius war unendlich froh, sich das Blut, den Schweiß und den Sand vom Körper waschen zu können. In einer frischen Tunika bekleidet, die Haare noch leicht feucht vom Waschen, kehrte Lucius in die Schule zurück.

Nur um festzustellen, dass er an diesem Abend anscheinend einen unbekannten Gönner gefunden hatte, denn ihn erwartete ein beinahe fürstliches Mahl, bestehend aus gebratenem Hähnchen, frischem hellem Brot, allerlei Obst und sogar einem kleinen Krug roten Wein. Und all das durfte er auch noch allein und ungestört in einem kleinen Nebenzimmer genießen, weitab vom Treiben der anderen Gladiatoren.

„Von wem kommt das alles?"erlaubte sich Lucius zu fragen, denn die Sache erschien ihm etwas suspekt.

Doch der Aufseher grinste nur stumm und ließ ihn einfach ohne Erklärung im Zimmer zurück.

Nach den Entbehrungen der letzten Wochen, dem grauenvollen Pulsum und dem üblen Einheitsfraß, den er notgedrungen hatte zu sich nehmen müssen um nicht zu verhungern, kam Lucius dieses für seine adligen Begriffe recht einfache Mahl wie das Dinner für einen König vor. Kurz fragte er sich, ob das Essen vielleicht vergiftet sein könnte, doch er schob diesen Gedanken schnell beiseite. Einerseits deshalb, weil er einen Bärenhunger hatte und andererseits, weil er sich sagte, dass, wenn jemand ihn vergiften wollte, er sich nicht die Mühe mit dem Festmahl hier hätte machen müssen. Es gab einfachere Möglichkeiten, Lucius Gift zu verabreichen. Zum Beispiel mit der üblichen abendlichen Ration Eintopf.

Und so machte er sich über das unverhoffte Glück dieses Festessens her und empfand dabei eine beinahe kindlich anmutende Freude.

Schon seltsam, was ein paar Wochen Entbehrung alles verändern konnte, sinnierte Lucius. Selbst die einfachsten Dinge, wie zum Beispiel ein regelmäßiges Bad oder anständiges Essen, erschienen dadurch wie der reinste Luxus und es machte einfach Spaß, sich daran zu erfreuen.

Doch die Freude blieb leider nicht lange ungetrübt, denn schon nach viel zu kurzer Zeit erschien der Aufseher erneut und gebot Lucius zu essen aufzuhören und aufzustehen. Mit einem wehmütigen Blick auf die Reste seines Essens und den nur halb leer getrunkenen Krug Wein leistete Lucius dem Befehl folge. Hatte er doch keine Lust, heute auch noch die Peitsche zu spüren zu bekommen.

„Dreh dich um und verschränke die Hände auf dem Rücken" herrschte ihn der Aufseher befehlsgewohnt an.

Lucius rührte sich nicht, seine Augen blitzten wütend auf. So ganz hatte er sich immer noch nicht damit abgefunden, dass so ein dahergelaufener Mistkerl wie dieser Aufseher ihm, Lucius Malfoy, einem der geachtetsten und auch gefürchtetsten Zauberer seiner Zeit, einfach so Befehle erteilen konnte, ohne dass Lucius etwas dagegen hätte tun können. Oh, was gäbe er nur dafür, diesen Bastard in einem unbeobachteten Moment in die Finger zu kriegen....

„Na los Sklave, oder muss ich dir erst noch ein bisschen Demut einbläuen?"knurrte der Aufseher und schwenkte seine Peitsche, weil Lucius nicht sofort gehorcht hatte.

Lucius' Kiefer mahlten, der Blick, den er dem Aufseher zuwarf war mit blankem Hass erfüllt. Und dennoch, nach einem weiteren Augenblick drehte Lucius sich langsam um und tat wie geheißen. Er wusste, ihm blieb hier und jetzt gar keine andere Wahl als zu gehorchen. Und so hielt er dem Aufseher seine Hände wie befohlen hin. Er schnaubte unwillig, als er spürte, wie seine Handgelenke sehr unsanft mit einem Lederseil gefesselt wurden. Sogar etwas fester als notwendig gewesen wäre und Lucius wusste, dass er das allein nur seinem Widerstand zu verdanken hatte. Nicht lange und ihm würden die Hände einschlafen, weil die Fessel die Blutzufuhr beeinträchtigte.

Aktion und Reaktion, diese beiden Dinge folgen hier immer sehr schnell aufeinander. Wenn man etwas gut gemacht hatte, wurde man belohnt, sträubte man sich, folgte die Bestrafung auf dem Fuß.

So einfach und doch so kompliziert war diese Welt.

Und Lucius vermochte nichts daran zu ändern, solange er keinen Portschlüssel fand. Sein Selbsterhaltungstrieb hielt seine manchmal überbordende Arroganz so gut es ging im Zaum, auch wenn es ihm so manches mal sehr schwer fiel, den Mund zu halten und zu gehorchen. Das war er einfach nicht gewohnt.

In seiner Welt war er derjenige, der Befehle erteilte und bei Nichtachtung grausam strafte. Diese Verhältnisse nun im Umkehrschluss am eigenen Leib zu erfahren, schmeckte Mister Malfoy ganz und gar nicht.

Doch auch als Voldemorts treuer Gefolgsmann hatte er schon so manches mal vor seinem zwangsläufig erwählten Meister klein bei geben und gute Miene zum bösen Spiel machen müssen, um nicht vom dunklen Lord Höchstselbst äußerst schmerzhaft ins Jenseits befördert zu werden. Um sein eigenes Leben und seine Ziele zu schützen hatte er also auch zuvor schon hin und wieder gekuscht, aber erfreut hatte es ihn nie.

Hier musste er aber ständig kuschen und das auch nur zu dem Zweck, um am Leben zu bleiben. Das rechtfertigte zwar halbwegs die Erniedrigung, derer er tagtäglich ausgesetzt war, aber glücklich war er darüber natürlich nicht. Er fühlte sich vom Schicksal betrogen. Nichts, aber auch gar nichts, was er in seinem bisherigen Leben getan hatte, rechtfertigte das, was er durch diese verfluchte Portschlüssel-Odyssee schon hatte erdulden müssen.

Gegen diese Gladiatorenschule und die Zustände hier erschien ihm sogar Askaban recht angenehm. Dort raubten einem die Dementoren zwar jegliches Glücksgefühl, aber seinen Stolz konnte man, wenn man eine starke Persönlichkeit war, wenigstens halbwegs wahren. Aber es half nichts, darüber nachzugrübeln, was besser oder was schlechter war, denn hier und jetzt saß er im antiken Rom fest. Und das auf unbestimmte Zeit wie es schien.

Der Aufseher trieb Lucius unbarmherzig vor sich her. Über den Hof und zum großen Tor am Eingang des Ludus. Dort wurde Lucius offenbar schon erwartet, denn vier Legionäre nahmen ihn in Empfang und sofort in ihre Mitte und ihre Caligae wirbelten im Gleichschritt den Staub der Straßen auf, als sie Lucius einem ungewissen Schicksal entgegenführten.

to be continued...

* * *

Auch auf die Gefahr hin, jetzt gleich gelyncht zu werden....ich kann leider im Moment nicht sagen, wann ich die nächsten Kapitel updaten werde.

Ich bin zur Zeit gesundheitlich etwas angeschlagen und das hindert mich leider massiv daran, an der Story weiterzuschreiben. Aber es wird weitergehen, das verspreche ich. Wann allerdings, das weiß ich nicht, ich werde mich aber bemühen, möglichst bald upzudaten.


	5. Abendunterhaltung

OK, OK ich weiß...ich hab' euch viel zu lange auf ein update warten lassen /schäm/ aber irgendwie hab ich die letzte Zeit einfach nicht die Kurve gekriegt, um weiterzuschreiben. Mittlerweile ist aber ein neues Kapitel fertig und am nächsten bin ich bereits dran.

Da ich euch nicht mehr so lange warten lassen wollte, bis ich alles geschrieben habe, gibt's heute jetzt wenigstens mal ein neues Kapitel.

And here we go:

* * *

CAST:

Lucilla (Schwester von Commodus, im Film gespielt von Connie Nielsen)

Begriffserklärung:

**Phalerae** – man könnte sie als Rangabzeichen bezeichnen. Sie haben meist die Form eines Medallions.

**Praetorianer**

Die **Prätorianergarde** (oder kürzer **Prätorianer**, lateinisch _Praetoriani_) war eine Leibwächter-Truppe, die von den römischen Kaisern eingesetzt wurde. Vorher wurde sie von Feldherren benutzt (_cohors praetoria_), mindestens zurück bis zur Familie der Scipionen um das Jahr 275 v. Chr. Die Liktoren der höheren Ränge des Cursus honorum und die _extraordinarii_ (eine erweiterte Schutztruppe der Amtsträger, da die Liktoren allein der Aufgabe nicht mehr gewachsen waren) wurden nach und nach zu den ersten Truppen der Prätorianer vereinigt. Die erste Garde, die den Namen _Prätorianer_ trug, wurde 138 v. Chr. geschaffen.

**Tarpeischer Fels**

Der **Tarpeische Fels** ist ein Steilabhang im Südosten des Kapitols in Rom, das ursprünglich insgesamt „_Tarpeischer Hügel_" geheißen haben soll. Der Sage nach wurde er von **Tarpeius** gegen die Sabiner verteidigt. Dessen Tochter Tarpeia aber lieferte ihn den Feinden aus und fand dafür den Tod. Durch Herabstürzen vom Tarpeischen Felsen wurden zur Zeit der Römischen Republik (zuletzt 43 v. Chr.) bestimmte Schwerverbrecher (falsche Zeugen, Blutschänder, Verräter, Überläufer) hingerichtet.

* * *

**Kapitel 5 – Abendunterhaltung**

Es dämmerte bereits, als Lucius von den vier Legionären durch die Straßen Roms geführt wurde. Wohin sie ihn wohl bringen mochten?

Das ganze hier machte praktisch den Eindruck des letzten Ganges eines zum Tode verurteilten Verbrechers. Doch Lucius konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, was er wohl verbrochen haben sollte, das diesen Aufwand hier rechtfertigte.

Wenn sich ein Sklave daneben benommen hatte, dann hätte man ihm wohl kaum vorher noch so fürstlich bewirtet und ihn dann von Soldaten wegbringen lassen. Nein, ein Sklave, oder besser gesagt ein Gladiator wie er, würde sofort und direkt in der Schule getötet und sein Leichnam danach in eine der Gruben geworfen werden.

Was also hatte das alles zu bedeuten?

So unauffällig wie möglich unterzog Lucius seine Wächter einer genaueren Musterung. Irgendwie sahen die vier nicht wie gewöhnliche Legionäre aus, dafür war ihre Rüstung einfach zu prunkvoll. Er musste allerdings zugeben, dass er einen Unterschied, sofern es denn einen gab, wohl nicht bemerken könnte, da er sich bis jetzt herzlich wenig um die Machart von Kleidungsstücken oder die Ausrüstung von römischen Soldaten aus der Antike gekümmert hatte.

Doch dann entdeckte er die Phalerae, die jeder der vier an einer Kette um den Hals trug. Das Wappen darin kam ihm seltsam bekannt vor und plötzlich erinnerte er sich daran, dass er es heute schon einmal gesehen hatte. Und zwar am Baldachin über der Kaiserloge.

Damit lüftete sich das Geheimnis seines abendlichen Ausflugs, denn seine Wachen waren keine geringeren als Prätorianer. Die Wachtruppe des Kaisers selbst.

Sein Verdacht erhärtete sich, als die Legionäre ihn einen Hügel hinauf zu einem riesigen, weitläufigen Palastkomplex führten.

Und nachdem sie, wie es schien, durch unzählige Säulengänge aus Marmor und Duzende von Sälen und Zimmern geschritten waren, fand sich Lucius in einem großen reich geschmückten Saal wieder. Zuerst dachte er noch, es handle sich um den Thronsaal, doch dann entdeckte er das auf einem kleinen Podest stehende und mit Säulen flankierte Bett am anderen Ende.

Es handelte sich hier wohl um die Privatgemächer einer einflussreichen Person, wenn nicht gar um die des Kaisers selbst. Lucius' Verdacht bestätigte sich, als er das Wappen auf einem thronähnlichen Sessel sah, der hinter einem prunkvollen Schreibtisch stand. Dies hier waren unzweifelhaft die Räumlichkeiten von Commodus, seines Zeichens Kaiser von Rom.

Lucius durchforstete sein Gedächtnis nach ein paar Details über diesen Mann, konnte sich aber leider nur noch daran erinnern, dass Commodus der Sohn von Marcus Aurelius war, einem sehr weisen und belesenen Kaiser, dessen Buch „Selbstbetrachtungen" sogar noch in der Neuzeit Beachtung fand. Das allein sagte aber noch lange nichts über den Charakter, sowohl den des Vaters wie auch den des Sohnes aus. Markus Aurelius mochte ein Philosoph gewesen sein, auf seinen Sohn traf dies wohl weniger zu, denn sonst hätte er sich des abends wohl eher einen Gelehrten als einen Gladiator in seine Privatgemächer kommen lassen.

Aufs Neue fragte sich Lucius, was ihn wohl hierher verschlagen hatte.

Durch die weit geöffneten Fensterflügel an der Stirnseite des Saals drang ein Geräusch, das Lucius schnell als Kampflärm identifizierte. Mittlerweile war ihm der Klang von aufeinanderprallenden Schwertern so vertraut, dass er ihn überall erkannt hätte.

Was ging hier nur vor? fragte er sich und blieb stehen. Die Prätorianer hatten wohl andere Befehle, denn zwei von ihnen drängten Lucius weiter vorwärts in Richtung der Fensterflügel und hinaus in einen weitläufigen Innenhof. Erst hier gestatteten sie Lucius, stehen zu bleiben.

Lucius ließ seinen Blick schweifen und nahm die Szenerie stumm in sich auf. In der Mitte des Innenhofs befand sich ein sandiger Übungsplatz und darauf kämpften gerade fünf Männer gegeneinander.

Nein eigentlich war es vielmehr so, dass _ein Mann_ gegen vier Gegner kämpfte. Lucius hatte Commodus zwar nur einmal von weitem gesehen, doch er erkannte den römischen Kaiser trotzdem sofort in seinem arroganten und überheblichen Auftreten.

Kein normaler Mann würde sich freiwillig und offenbar auch freudig mit gleich vier Gegnern schlagen, ohne auch nur einen Gedanken daran zu verschwenden, dass er Gefahr laufen könnte, von der Übermacht überwältigt und verletzt oder sogar getötet zu werden.

Zugegeben, Commodus verstand es durchaus, mit einem Gladius umzugehen, dieser Kampf sah in Lucius' Augen dennoch viel zu gekünstelt aus, um wirklich echt zu sein. Die vier Kämpfer gingen immer nur einzeln und abwechselnd auf Commodus los und die Abfolge der Schwerthiebe sah viel zu exakt aus, um nur zufällig zu sein.

Ein Übungskampf also, durchgeführt von einem römischen Kaiser, der offenbar Gefallen am Training der Gladiatoren fand. Nur, was Lucius hier sollte, darüber war er sich nicht im Klaren. Er war zwar mittlerweile recht versiert im Umgang mit einem Schwert, dennoch gab es genug erfahrenere und bessere Gladiatoren, die dem Kaiser vielleicht noch ein paar Kunstgriffe hätten beibringen können. Denn das war es, was Lucius vermutete. Er war offenbar hergebracht worden, weil Commodus gegen ihn in einem Übungskampf antreten wollte. Lucius war es recht, auch wenn sein verletztes Bein ihn wahrscheinlich behindern würde. Besser ein kurzes nicht ernst gemeintes Geplänkel mit dem Schwert, als dass er in einer Villa und im Bett einer römischen Matrone gelandet wäre. Was durchaus im Bereich des möglichen hätte liegen können, denn reiche römische Patrizierinnen ließen sich gerne hin und wieder einen Star aus der Arena für ein kleines Schäferstündchen bringen oder gingen sogar selbst in die Gladatorenschule und suchten ihre Lust in eigens dafür eingerichteten Räumlichkeiten des Ludus.

Doch Lucius' Hoffnung auf ein nur kurzes Intermezzo im Kaiserpalast und seine baldige Rückkehr in die Schule wurde recht bald auf höchst unangenehme Weise zunichte gemacht.

Der Trainingskampf des jungen Kaisers war offenbar kein solcher, denn Commodus schien es blutig ernst zu meinen.

In einer nur unwesentlich abgewandelten Variation von Lucius' eigenem finalen Schwertstreich in der Arena heute, tötete Commodus kurzerhand einen seiner Gegner, die übrigen drei traten sich verbeugend zurück. Der getroffene brach mit durchschnittener Kehle auf dem Hof zusammen und wurde einfach sterbend liegen gelassen. Der Kaiser kümmerte sich keinen Deut darum, sondern kam breit lächelnd auf Lucius zu.

Lucius konnte es nicht verhindern, er fröstelte.

„Ah, da ist er ja endlich...der siegreiche Star der heutigen Spiele" begrüßte Commodus den weißhaarigen Magier aus der Zukunft.

Lucius blieb stumm, neigte aber leicht den Kopf in Andeutung einer höflichen Verbeugung.

Über das ganze Gesicht strahlend begab sich Commodus wieder in seine Gemächer und bedeutete Lucius, ihm zu folgen. Dem blieb nichts anderes übrig, als dem Kaiser hinterher zu gehen und zuzusehen, wie sich Commodus von Sklaven die erhitzte Haut abwaschen und umkleiden ließ.

Dabei plauderte der junge römische Kaiser die ganze Zeit über irgendwelchen Unsinn, darunter auch die Feststellung, dass sie einen gemeinsamen Namen trugen und dass dies wohl eine schicksalshafte Fügung wäre usw.. Er schien fest davon überzeugt, damit Eindruck auf sein Gegenüber machen zu können. Doch Lucius war alles andere als beeindruckt davon, den gleichen Vornamen zu haben wie der römische Kaiser, es scherte ihn ehrlich gesagt herzlich wenig, wie dieser überdrehte Geck vor ihm gerufen wurde.

Das Geplapper des Kaisers setzte sich fort und fort und Lucius wurde das Gefühl nicht los, in einer üblen kleinen Komödie gelandet zu sein. Commodus schien nämlich nicht gerade mit großen Geistesgaben gesegnet zu sein. Zumindest hatte dies für Lucius den Anschein, denn das, was der Kaiser so von sich gab, ergab nur in den seltensten Fällen wirklich einen Sinn. Lucius fragte sich kurz, wie dieser Mann ein Imperium dieser Größe regieren konnte, wenn er nicht einmal Herr über seine ständig wechselnden Gemütszustände war.

Dass er Lucius zu einem Trainingskampf hatte zu sich rufen lassen, war wohl auch ein Irrglaube gewesen, denn der Kaiser hatte sich in eine lockere Tunika kleiden lassen und schien nicht daran interessiert zu sein, heute noch einmal ein Schwert in die Hand zu nehmen.

Zumindest keines aus Metall...

Langsam dämmerte es Lucius, warum er zu dieser Stunde in den Kaiserpalast gebracht worden war. Commodus umkreiste ihn wie eine verliebte Biene ein ums andere Mal, als wäre er eine besonders anziehende Blume.

Schließlich blieb der Kaiser direkt vor Lucius stehen und lächelte vielsagend. Lucius konnte nicht verhindern, dass er trocken schluckte, denn er hatte den lüsternen Blick durchaus bemerkt, den Commodus über ihn gleiten ließ.

„So herrliche Haare...welch unvergleichliche Farbe...und diese hellen Augen...wie poliertes Silber..." hauchte Commodus und ließ seine Finger durch Lucius' Haar gleiten.

Lucius schätzte es ganz und gar nicht, berührt zu werden. Von einem lüsternen Mann schon gar nicht. Doch noch hatte er sich ganz gut in der Gewalt und hielt still, denn er konnte dem Kaiser wohl schlecht befehlen, gefälligst die Finger von ihm zu lassen. Denn sonst würde er sehr schnell das gleiche Schicksal wie der Sklave erleiden, der mit einem letzten Röcheln gerade eben sein Leben auf dem Trainingsplatz im Innenhof ausgehaucht hatte.

Dennoch konnte Lucius nicht verhindern, dass sich seine gerade eben noch so hochgelobten hellen Augen verfinsterten und sein Blick stählern wurde.

Innerlich kochte er vor kaum noch zu unterdrückender Wut.

Was musste er denn noch alles erdulden? In den letzten Wochen war er als Sklave verkauft, mehrfach geschlagen, zum Schwerttraining und zum Kampf in die Arena gezwungen, verwundet und auf übelste Weise wieder zusammengeflickt worden. Man hatte ihm ungenießbaren Fraß und abgestandenes Essigwasser zugemutet, ihn in der Sonne brennen lassen, ihn immer und immer wieder gedemütigt.

Der heutige Tag war am schlimmsten gewesen. Lucius war hundemüde, ihm taten sämtliche Muskeln weh und er wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher, als sich endlich im Ludus auf seiner harten Pritsche auszustrecken und im Schlaf Vergessen zu suchen. Dies wurde ihm aber leider verwehrt, statt dessen musste er nun auch noch die Avancen des römischen Kaisers über sich ergehen lassen. Und das, ohne sich wehren zu dürfen.

Doch so langsam bröckelte Lucius' eiserner Wille, mit dem er seinen Wutausbruch zurückhielt. Die Schmerzen in seinem verwundeten Bein und die Müdigkeit setzten ihm zu, der Wein, den er getrunken hatte, tat ein übriges.

Und so kam, was kommen musste.

Als Commodus' Finger gierig über Lucius' Mund strich, sich dann in seinen Nacken legten und Lucius' Gesicht unaufhaltsam zu sich zogen, warf Lucius alle Vorsicht über Bord und widersetzte sich.

Unwillig wie ein schnaubendes Pferd schüttelte er die Hand des Kaisers ab, zischte ein leises „fass mich nicht an..." und trat einen Schritt zurück.

Der lüsterne Ausdruck in den Augen des Kaisers wurde durch Unglauben ersetzt. Noch niemals zuvor hatte es ein Sklave gewagt, sich ihm, dem Kaiser von Rom, zu widersetzen. Er hatte sich sogar die Mühe gemacht, diesen wundervollen Druiden aus Albion mit Komplimenten zu umgarnen, anstatt sich -wie sonst auch- einfach zu nehmen, was er begehrte. Und wie vergalt ihm dieser dahergelaufene Sklave jetzt diese Milde? Er wagte es, die kaiserliche Hand abzuschütteln und ihm einen mit Ekel und Hass erfüllten Blick zuzuwerfen, dass sich Commodus vorkam, wie ein elender Wurm.

Eiskalte Wut ballte sich im Magen des Kaisers und sein Blick wurde hart.

„Was hast du gesagt?" presste er leise zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor. Er machte einen Schritt auf Lucius zu, doch dieser wich ihm aus, bis er von den beiden Prätorianern gestoppt wurde.

„Was hast du gesagt?" wiederholte Commodus seine Frage und taxierte Lucius aufmerksam. Er sah und spürte den Widerwillen und die Wut, die im Innern des hellhaarigen Gladiators loderten und das machte Lucius für ihn noch viel anziehender, als er es sowieso schon war.

Commodus fühlte, wie seine Erregung ob des Widerstands des Sklaven noch wuchs. Es erregte ihn, endlich einmal kein williges sondern ein sich sträubendes Opfer vor sich zu haben. Das machte die Sache nur noch interessanter und unwiderstehlicher für ihn.

Normalerweise hätte er Lucius für dessen Ungehorsam sofort von den Wachen töten lassen sollen, doch er brachte es nicht über sich, den nötigen Befehl zu erteilen.

Es wäre doch eine Schande, sagte er sich, diesen wundervollen Wildfang unberührt dem Tod zu übereignen. Nein, vorher wollte Commodus noch von dieser verbotenen Frucht kosten.

Und so trat der Kaiser nochmals ganz dicht an Lucius heran, packte dessen Genick und zog ihn, in der Absicht, ihn zu küssen, unaufhaltsam zu sich.

Lucius sträubte sich, versuchte vergeblich, dem harten Griff um seinen Nacken zu entkommen. Er drehte den Kopf so weit es ging weg und so streiften die kaiserlichen Lippen nur seine Wange, anstatt auf seinem Mund zu landen. Der heiße Atem des Kaisers glitt über seine Haut und er konnte dessen Erregung deutlich spüren.

Übelkeit stieg in ihm hoch, er wand sich und riss wie von Sinnen an seinen Fesseln.

„Oh ja, kämpfe...widersetz' dich mir...hmm...jaaa..so mag ich es..." die heiser gegurrten Worte des Kaisers drangen wie Alarmglocken an Lucius' Ohr und er fühlte neue Kraft durch seinen Körper schießen.

Mit vor Ekel verzerrtem Gesicht gelang es Lucius' nach einem langen Augenblick tatsächlich, sich von Commodus zu befreien. Mit einem gezielten Schulterstoß schaffte er es, den Kaiser auf Distanz zu bringen. Dieser taumelte nach hinten, fing sich aber.

„Versuch noch einmal mich zu küssen, du dreckiger römischer Bastard, und ich drehe dir den Hals um!" brüllte Lucius den Kaiser auf englisch an. In seiner Wut hatte er keinen Nerv, sich länger zurück zu halten oder seine Beleidigung auch noch in Latein vorzubringen.

Commodus hatte natürlich kein Wort dieser in seinen Ohren barbarisch anmutenden Sprache verstanden, doch der Tonfall war unmissverständlich der einer Beleidigung.

Nun wurde auch Commodus richtig wütend.

Es hatte ihm zwar gefallen, dass der Druide Widerstand leistete, doch jetzt war dieser entschieden zu weit gegangen und das konnte er keinesfalls länger dulden, ohne vor seinen Wachen das Gesicht zu verlieren.

Ein kleines Aufbegehren, bevor er sich seinem Kaiser voller Glut hingegeben hätte, so hatte sich Commodus das vorgestellt. Aber jetzt prallte er gegen eine Wand aus unverhohlenem Hass und Ekel, sobald er seinen Blick auf den hellhaarigen Sklaven richtete. Und dieser hatte ihn jetzt auch noch auf's übelste beleidigt, dessen war sich Commodus völlig sicher.

Hasserfüllt kniff der Kaiser seine Augen zusammen.

Die Fäuste in die Hüften gestemmt, richtete er sich zu seiner vollen Größe auf. Was aber nicht weiter beeindruckend wirkte, denn Lucius überragte den Kaiser immer noch um ungefähr eine halbe Haupteslänge.

Das bemerkte Commodus natürlich und das verstärkte noch seine Wut.

„Bediene dich gefälligst einer zivilisierten Sprache Sklave, sonst lasse ich dir das Fleisch von den Knochen peitschen!" fuhr Commodus Lucius an.

Lucius zweifelte keine Sekunde daran, dass der Kaiser diese Drohung auch in die Tat umsetzen lassen und sich wahrscheinlich ob des Schauspiels köstlich amüsieren würde, doch es war ihm gleich. Er war sowieso schon zu weit gegangen und der Hass auf diesen zudringlichen Emporkömmling machte alle Vorsätze, sich zu zügeln, völlig zunichte.

Commodus spürte instinktiv, dass der Sklave vor ihm auch jetzt noch nicht den geringsten Funken Respekt verspürte und das machte ihn rasend.

„AUF DIE KNIE MIT DIR!" tobte Commodus.

Lucius blieb eisern stehen.

Es hatte jetzt keinen Zweck mehr, sich zu fügen, denn sein Leben war sowieso schon verwirkt. Er hatte während der ganzen Auseinandersetzung aber vergessen, dass noch zwei der Prätorianer hinter ihm waren. Diese brachten ihn nun, auf einen Wink seitens Commodus, höchst unsanft zu Fall. Lucius prallte höchst unsanft mit den Knien auf den Marmorfußboden und konnte ein schmerzgepeinigtes Stöhnen nicht unterdrücken.

„Wie kannst du es wagen, dich zu widersetzen...du...du" tobte der Kaiser und lief wutschnaubend auf und ab.

Als Lucius nicht antwortete, stürmte Commodus auf ihn zu und packte ihn grob am Kinn.

„ANTWORTE GEFÄLLIGST SKLAVE!" herrschte er ihn an.

Lucius presste die Lippen zusammen, schwieg und sein Blick versprühte hasserfüllte Funken. Für eine Weile maßen die beiden so unterschiedlichen Männer sich schweigend mit Blicken. Keiner wollte klein bei geben, keiner war es gewohnt, klein bei zu geben.

Jeder hatte seine ganz eigene Art, mit Gegnern fertig zu werden. Lucius hatte es für gewöhnlich gar nicht nötig, laut zu werden, denn ein überheblicher Blick genügte in der Regel schon völlig, um seinem Gegenüber das Gefühl zu vermitteln, ein kleines nichtsnutziges Kriechtier zu sein.

Commodus hingegen war es überhaupt nicht gewohnt, dass jemand sich ihm mit so viel Vehemenz widersetzte und das verwirrte ihn. Verwirrung überspielte er für gewöhnlich mit hochtrabenden Posen oder mit Brüllerei, doch beides schien an diesem Sklaven so nutzlos abzuprallen wie am tarpeischen Felsen.

Das machte ihn rasend und er steigerte sich langsam aber sicher in einen Blutrausch hinein.

Oh ja, dieser impertinente Sklave sollte bluten...er musste sterben, oh ja...

Mit einem Knurren ließ Commodus von Lucius ab und eilte zu seinem Schreibtisch hinüber. Hastig wühlte er in dem auf dem Tisch liegenden Schriftrollen-Durcheinander herum, bis er gefunden hatte, was er suchte. Triumphierend schwenkte er einen juwelenbesetzten Dolch in der Hand und kam hämisch grinsend wieder zu Lucius zurück.

Dieser zuckte nur leicht zurück, als er unvermittelt spürte, wie sich die Spitze des Dolchs gegen seine Kehle drückte.

In dem Blick, den er Commodus zuwarf, lag kein Fünkchen Angst, Lucius blickte dem Tod mit Gleichmut entgegen. Er war sich im Klaren darüber gewesen, was auf ihn zukommen würde, wenn er sich dem Kaiser widersetzte. Er hatte es dennoch getan, weil er lieber sterben wollte, als nach allem Unbill in dieser widerwärtigen Zeit jetzt auch noch den willenlosen Lustknaben für den römlischen Kaiser zu spielen.

Dass er jetzt natürlich keinen sanften gnädigen Tod erwarten konnte, war ihm klar und das war das einzige, was Lucius etwas Unbehagen bereitete. Er wappnete sich und bat stumm darum, noch soviel Kraft aufbringen zu können, um aufrecht und würdig zu sterben und nicht vor Schmerzen zu schreien und um Gnade zu winseln.

Commodus missdeutete Lucius' Blick, er sah in seinem Blutwahn nur, dass der Sklave sogar im Angesicht des sicheren Todes noch trotzig zu ihm aufblickte. Er zitterte vor Wut, riss den Dolch zurück und schlug Lucius mit der freien Hand so hart ins Gesicht, dass dessen Kopf zur Seite gerissen wurde.

Als Lucius wieder zu Commodus aufschaute, tropfte ein dünnes Blutrinnsal aus der Wunde an seiner Lippe, die der Siegelring des Kaisers geschlagen hatte.

Lippen, die Commodus so gern gekostet hätte. Wie gern hätte er jetzt das Blut davon abgeleckt, wie gern hätte er jetzt...er verbot sich, den Gedanken weiterzuführen. Er war nun auch noch wütend auf sich selbst, dass er den Sklaven selbst jetzt noch, nachdem dieser ihn tödlich beleidigt hatte, noch so sehr begehrte, dass er am liebsten den Dolch weg- und sich in die Arme des Druiden geworfen hätte.

Da Commodus sich selbst nicht dafür tadeln konnte, richtete er seine Wut gegen Lucius, auf dass dieser als Ventil für den kaiserlichen Zorn herhielt, denn er hatte ihn ja schließlich auch verschuldet.

„Wie kannst du es wagen...ich töte dich..." knurrte Commodus und hob den Dolch.

Er wollte gerade Ausholen um zuzustechen, als jemand ihn von hinten am Arm packte.

„Lass ab Bruder..." drang eine bekannte Stimme an sein Ohr.

Überrascht wirbelte Commodus herum und blickte in das Gesicht seiner Schwester.

„Besudele deine Hände nicht mit seinem unwürdigen Blut" versuchte Lucilla ihren Bruder zu beschwichtigen.

„Er ist doch nur ein einfacher Sklave. Er ist es nicht wert, dass du dich seinetwegen so erregst" setzte sie noch hinzu, als Commodus sich nicht rührte.

Einen langen Augenblick geschah nichts, doch dann durchlief ein Zittern Commodus' Körper, er ließ langsam den Arm sinken und seufzte.

Die lodernde Wut in ihm verrauchte langsam, als er die beschwichtigten Worte seiner geliebten Schwester hörte. Er ließ es auch zu, dass Lucilla ihm sanft aber bestimmt den Dolch aus den Händen nahm, und ihn danach hinüber zu seinem Bett führte.

„Vielleicht hast du recht. Er ist es nicht wert..." begann Commodus, stockte dann aber und lächelte seine Schwester an.

„Leg dich nieder Bruder. Du bist müde und erschöpft" sagte Lucilla und strich ihm sanft über die Wange, wie sie es schon zu Kinderzeiten immer getan hatte.

„Du hast natürlich recht...wie immer. Ich sollte schlafen..." murmelte Commodus etwas benommen.

Immer, wenn seine Schwester in der Nähe war, fühlte er sich angenehm geborgen. Er liebte Lucilla seit er denken konnte, sie war seine große Schwester, sie hatte sich immer um ihn gesorgt. Sie hatte sicher Recht, wie schon so oft, dachte er sich und fühlte gleichzeitig, wie eine angenehme Müdigkeit sich seiner bemächtigte.

Zufrieden legte er sich nieder, genoss noch einmal das gute Gefühl, dass er in Lucillas Nähe immer hatte. Lucilla setzte sich zu ihm auf die Bettkante und flüsterte ihm Koseworte zu.

Alsbald flatterten Commodus' Lider und er war recht schnell darauf eingeschlafen.

Lucius hatte diese ganze reichlich skurrile Szenerie schweigend beobachtet. Er war sich jetzt sicher, dass der amtierende Kaiser des römischen Reiches, zusätzlich zu einem übertrieben ausgeprägten Selbstbewusstsein auch noch nicht mehr alle Tassen im Schrank hatte. Welcher erwachsene Mann ließ sich freudig von seiner ebenfalls erwachsenen Schwester wie ein Kleinkind hätscheln? Nun ja, vielleicht war das auch einfach nur ein Ausdruck totaler Dekadenz. Oder auch die Folgen jahrzehntelanger königlicher Inzucht?

Lucius unterbrach seine Gedankengänge, denn Lucilla war nun leise und vorsichtig vom kaiserlichen Bett aufgestanden und kam zu ihm und den Prätorianern hinüber.

Schweigend ließ sie ihren Blick über Lucius schweifen und er glaubte, ein winziges anerkennendes Nicken erahnt zu haben, als ihr Blick den seinen streifte, war sich jedoch nicht vollkommen sicher.

„Bringt ihn unbeschadet zum Ludus zurück" wies sie die Prätorianergarde an.

Die Soldaten salutierten, zogen Lucius auf die Füße und schleiften ihn ohne viel Federlesens mit sich.

Auf dem Rückweg durch die nächtlichen Straßen Roms zerbrach sich Lucius den Kopf über die abendlichen Geschehnisse. Das ganze hatte ihn sehr verwirrt, er war auf seinen Tod gefasst gewesen und nun sollte er einfach weiterleben. Natürlich freute ihn das, er kam aber nicht umhin sich zu fragen, welchen Preis er dafür würde zahlen müssen.

Denn dass die Schwester des Kaisers ihn aus purer Nächstenliebe vor dem sicheren Tod bewahrt hatte, daran glaubte er nicht.

Er war sich jedoch sicher, nicht sehr lange auf eine Antwort warten zu müssen.

to be continued

* * *

Anmerkung:

Ich lasse euch ganz sicher nicht wieder so lange auf das nächste update warten, das verspreche ich. So wie es aussieht, kriege ich die Story wohl in den nächsten 1-2 Wochen komplett fertig.

* * *

Für Geschichts-Fans und Wissbegierige hier noch ein paar geschichtliche Daten über die kaiserliche Familie:

Marcus Aurelius

**oder Mark Aurel** ( 26. April 121; † 17. März 180) war von 161 bis 180 römischer Kaiser. Geboren als _Marcus Annius Verus_ oder _Marcus Catilius Severus_, nahm er nach seiner Adoption durch Antoninus Pius den Namen _Marcus Aelius Aurelius Verus_ an. Als Kaiser nannte er sich _Marcus Aurelius Antoninus Augustus_.

Mark Aurel war der letzte der sogenannten Adoptivkaiser. Er musste nach einer längeren Friedenszeit wieder an mehreren Fronten gegen eindringende Feinde vorgehen. Insbesondere waren der Osten des Reiches durch die Parther und der Donauraum durch die Markomannen bedroht. Mark Aurel, der bis zu dessen Tod gemeinsam mit seinem Adoptivbruder Lucius Verus regiert hatte, starb während eines Feldzuges gegen die Germanen in Vindobona oder bei Sirmium. Wegen seiner philosophischen _Selbstbetrachtungen_ wird er auch als _Philosophenkaiser_ bezeichnet.

Commodus

**Imperator Caesar Marcus Aurelius Commodus Antoninus Augustus** (31.08.161 in Lanuvim, † 31.12.192 in Rom), war römischer Kaiservon 180 bis 192. (Der vollständige Name wechselte mehrmals; geboren wurde er als _Lucius Aurelius Commodus_, ab 191 lautete der Name _Imperator Caesar Lucius Aelius Aurelius Commodus Augustus Pius Felix_.)

Commodus wurde zusammen mit einem früh gestorbenen Zwillingsbruder als Sohn des Kaisers Marcus Aurelius und dessen Frau (zugleich Cousine) Annia Faustina geboren. Im Alter von 5 Jahren wurde ihm der Titel Caesar verliehen, mit 17 wurde er Mitregent. Einen Teil seiner Jugend verbrachte er an der Seite seines Vaters während der Markomannenkriege an der Donau. Am 17. März 180 starb sein Vater in einem Militärlager an der Donau. Commodus bereitete das Begräbnis seines Vaters vor und schloss zügig Frieden mit den Germanen. Am 22. Oktober 180 zog er im Triumph in Rom ein.

Beim römischen Volk war Commodus zunächst beliebt, zumal er sich freigiebig zeigte und für genügend Brot und Spiele (_panem et circenses_) sorgte. Da er die Finanzen auch durch Besteuerung der Klasse der Senatoren besorgte und den Befehlshabern der Prätorianergarde viel Einfluss gab, kam es zu Spannungen mit dem Senat. Diese drückten sich beispielsweise darin aus, dass im Actus Urbis die Formel _Populus Senatusque Romanus_ ("römisches Volk und Senat") statt _Senatus Populusque Romanus_ ("römischer Senat und Volk") benutzt wurde.

Die Regierung des Kaisers Commodus wurde immer stärker von Misstrauen und Morden geprägt, insbesondere nach einem fehlgeschlagenen Attentat im Senat auf ihn. Commodus vernachlässigte die eigentlichen Staatsgeschäfte und gefiel sich insbesondere in der Rolle des Hercules, die er auch als Gladiator in der Arena vor dem Volk zeigte. Immer stärker zeigte sich bei ihm Größenwahn. So wurde er noch zu Lebzeiten Gegenstand des zeitgenössischen Spotts.190 benannte er die Monate um (mit _Commodus_ für April, auch die anderen Monate erhielten Namen nach Commodus, wie _Lucius_, _Aelius_ usw.), die römischen Legionen sollten nur noch nach ihm _Commodianae_ genannt werden, jeder Römer _Commodianus_, die Stadt Rom _Colonia Lucia Annia Commodiana_.

Am letzten Tag des Jahres 192 wurde er im Zuge einer umfangreichen Verschwörung unter Beteiligung seiner Konkubine Marcia in seinem Bad vom Athleten Narcissus erwürgt.

Lucilla

Lucilla wurde am 7. März 149 oder 150 als Tochter des Kaisers Marcus Aurelius und seiner Frau Faustina der Jüngeren geboren. Sie war die ältere Schwester des Kaisers Commodus.

161 wurde die elfjährige Lucilla mit Kaiser Lucius Verus verlobt. Dies hinderte Verus aber nicht daran, eine Beziehung mit der schönen Pantheia aus Smyrna zu beginnen, die viele Jahre halten sollte. Die Hochzeit zwischen Mitkaiser und Kaisertochter fand aber dennoch etwa 164 statt. Dabei erhielt Lucilla wie ihre Mutter den Ehrennamen _Augusta_.

Im darauffolgenden Jahr schenkte Lucilla in Antiochia einer Tochter das Leben. Wenig später feierte Lucius Verus gemeinsam mit Marcus Aurelius und der ganzen antoninischen Familie einen glanzvollen Triumph über das Partherreich. Das Familienglück hielt aber nicht lange an. Bereits 166 brach die Pest im Reich aus. Ihr sollte schließlich auch Lucillas Vater zum Opfer fallen.

Zudem fielen germanische Stämme ins Reich ein. Die beiden Kaiser brachen 168 zur Nordgrenze auf, kehrten auf Rat des Hofarztes Galen nach Rom zurück. Noch unterwegs erlitt Lucius Verus einen schweren Schlaganfall. Er starb drei Tage später im Alter von 39 Jahren. Lucilla war mit nur 19 Jahren bereits Witwe.

Eine Tradition berichtet, dass Spannungen zwischen Lucilla und Bruttia Crispina, der Ehefrau des Commodus, die Atmosphäre am Hof schwer belasteten. Lucilla soll sogar 181 an einer Verschwörung zum Sturz ihres Bruders beteilgt gewesen sein.

Ein Neffe des Pompeianus, Claudius Pompeianus Quintianus, organisierte einen Anschlag auf den Kaiser im Kolosseum. Dieser schlug jedoch fehl. Lucilla wurde nun verdächtigt, Quintianus angestiftet und zudem ein ehebrecherisches Verhältnis mit ihm unterhalten zu haben. Dies berichtet zumindest der Geschichtsschreiber Herodian.

Lucilla wurde jedenfalls verurteilt und auf die Insel Capri verbannt. Ob sie nun tatsächlich für das Attentat auf ihren Bruder mitverantwortlich war oder einer darauffolgenden Säuberungswelle zum Opfer fiel, bleibt ungewiss. Sie wurde schließlich noch 181 hingerichtet.

Eine Beteiligung Lucillas an der Verschwörung des Quintianus wäre aber nur dann sinnvoll gewesen, wenn ihr Ehemann Pompeianus Commodus' Nachfolger als Kaiser geworden wäre. Dieser hatte jedoch keinerlei Thronambitionen. Seine Unschuld war offenbar so klar, dass er nicht nur seine Gattin, sondern die ganze Regierungszeit des Commodus überlebte. Damit wäre es aber auch naheliegend, dass Lucilla selbst unschuldig war.


	6. Unverhofft kommt oft

/at all: vielen lieben Dank für eure reviews. Nochmal sorry, dass es so lange gedauert hat. Dafür gibt's heute aber auch ein etwas längeres Kapitel. Ich hoffe, es gefällt euch (hat nämlich richtigen Spaß gemacht, es zu schreiben).

/Atidu: Bin ja mal gespannt, ob du mit deinen Vermutungen Lucilla betreffend richtig liegst /g/.

* * *

CAST:

Quintus – Befehlshaber der Prätorianergarde (im Film gespielt von Tomas Arana)

* * *

Begriffserklärung:

**Iden** - Die Iden (lat. Idus) eines Monats im römischen Kalender bezeichnen etwa die Monatsmitte, also den 13. bzw. den 15. Tag. Im März, Mai, Juli und Oktober fallen die Iden auf den 15. in den anderen Monaten auf den 13. Tag des Monats. Bei den Etruskern hieß der Tag Itus; die Sabiner nannten ihn Iden.

**Toga - **Die **Toga** war ein römisches Kleidungsstück aus einem einzigen, 4 m langen und 2 1/2 m breiten Stück Stoff, das so getragen wurde, dass man den einen Zipfel über die linke Schulter nach vorn warf, den oberen Rand über den Rücken zog, den anderen Zipfel aber unter dem rechten Arm durchzog, sodass dieser frei blieb, und dann über die linke Schulter warf (vgl. Abbildung). Unter dem rechten Arm bis zur linken Schulter entstand dabei ein Bausch, den man als Tasche (_sinus_) gebrauchte. In der späteren Zeit trug man unter der Toga die Tunika unmittelbar auf dem Körper. Die Toga war aus weißer Wolle (_toga alba_), bei gewöhnlichen Leuten und bei der Trauer dunkel (_pulla_). Die höheren Magistratspersonen bis zu den kurulischen Ädilen trugen eine mit einem Purpurstreifen eingefasste Toga (_toga praetexta_), ebenso die Knaben bis zum 17. Lebensjahr, die Mädchen bis zu ihrer Heirat. Vom vollendeten 17. Jahr an trugen die Jünglinge die einfache, unverbrämte Toga, die _toga virilis_ oder _toga pura_. Besondere Staatskleider waren die _toga picta_, eine purpurne Toga, mit goldenen Sternen verziert, die der Triumphator anlegte, sowie die mit eingestickten Palmzweigen geschmückte _toga palmata_ (_trabea_). Die _toga candida_ wurde von den Bewerbern um Staatsämter getragen und war glänzend weiß; die Angeklagten trugen eine dunkle Toga (_toga squalida_). Im Sommer trug man die _toga rasa_, eine abgeschorene Toga aus dünnem Stoff; im Winter eine wollene (_toga pinguis_).

**Charon **–Der Begriff Charon bezeichnet einen Fährmann in der griechischen Mythologie, der die Toten über den Fluss Acheron ins Totenreich bringt.

**Klient** – eine von einem Patron (höhergestellte Persönlichkeit) abhängige Person, die verpflichtet ist, den Patron im Krieg und vor Gericht zu unterstützen. Freigelassene wurden üblicherweise Klienten ihrer früheren Herren.

**Freigelassener **– ein freigelassener Sklave. Mit der offiziellen Freilassung bekam der Freigelassene die vollen Bürgerrechte mit Ausnahme des Rechts, ein Amt innezuhaben, zugesprochen. Die inoffizielle Freilassung gab einem Sklaven die Freiheit, ohne ihn jedoch mit Wahlrecht o.ä. auszustatten, d.h. er hatte nicht die gleichen Rechte wie von Geburt an freie Römer. In der zweiten, spätestens dritten Generation wurden Freigelassene gleichberechtigte römische Bürger.

**Assassine **– (Begriff aus dem arabischen). Übersetzt etwa: Meuchelmörder, Auftragskiller.

* * *

**Kapitel 6 – unverhofft kommt oft...**

In dieser Hinsicht irrte Lucius sich gewaltig.

Tage vergingen, dann Wochen, ohne dass etwas geschah. Die Monotonie des immer gleichen Tagesablaufs im Ludus wurde durch nichts außergewöhnliches unterbrochen. Weder wurde Lucius noch einmal zum Palast beordert, noch bekam er hochgestellten Besuch. Auch die latente Angst, dass Commodus ihn womöglich eines Nachts einfach im Schlaf ermorden ließ, um sich so an ihm zu rächen, verblasste mit der Zeit. Es schien fast so, als hätte das unheilvolle Treffen zwischen dem römischen Kaiser und Lucius niemals stattgefunden.

In der ersten Woche nach seiner Beinverletzung gestattete man Lucius, sich etwas zu schonen, damit der Heilungsprozess schneller von statten ging. Wobei schonen eigentlich zu viel gesagt war, denn Lucius wurde trotzdem immer noch zum täglichen Schwertkampftraining gezwungen, musste jedoch nur die Hälfte des Tagespensums absolvieren. Proximo war der Meinung, dass Müßiggang der Anfang allen Übels war und so wurden alle Gladiatoren, sofern sie sich halbwegs auf den Beinen halten konnten, zum Training verdonnert, auch wenn dadurch so manch schmerzverzerrtes Gesicht auf dem Übungsplatz zu sehen war. Auch Lucius gehörte zu diesen Unglücklichen. Die ersten Tage waren wirklich äußerst qualvoll, denn die Wunde verursachte schon bei der kleinsten Bewegung höllische Schmerzen. Doch sie heilte wiedererwartend gut und rasch, auch weil Drusus ihm jeden Abend einen neuen Verband anlegte und auch sonst dafür sorgte, dass sich keine Entzündung ausbreitete. Nach einer kurzen Reihe von Tagen waren die Schmerzen auf ein erträgliches Maß abgeklungen und Lucius nahm wieder am regulären Training teil, auch wenn ihm das alles andere als behagte. Er wusste jedoch, dass er an seinem Schicksal recht wenig ändern konnte und dass wahrscheinlich schon bald ein neuer Auftritt in der Arena auf ihn wartete.

Lucius vermutete richtig. Ungefähr 6 Wochen nach jenem katastrophalen Abend im Palast wurde ihm mitgeteilt, dass er an den nächsten Iden des Mai an den Spielen teilzunehmen hatte. Ihm blieben also 4 Tage, bis er wieder in den Höllenschlund der Arena musste.

Was für ein Gegner wohl dieses Mal auf ihn warten würde?

War es vielleicht ein noch stärkerer als beim letzten Mal?

Wollte Commodus auf diesem Weg sicher stellen, dass Lucius den Tod fand, indem er ihm einen schier unbezwingbaren Feind entgegenhetzte?

Fragen über Fragen, auf die Lucius bald eine Antwort erhalten würde, denn sein „großer Tag" rückte unaufhaltsam näher.

Doch als er dann endlich im Oval der Arena stand, musste er sich ein überhebliches Grinsen verkneifen, denn sein Gegner war alles andere als furcht einflößend. Lucius erfasste mit einem einzigen lauernden Blick, dass der Mann unter der thrakischen Rüstung vor Angst zitterte. Offenbar ein Neuling und kein sehr gut trainierter, den man Lucius diesmal gegenüber gestellt hatte. Das versprach recht einfach zu werden.

Und so war es dann auch.

Der Thraker nahm sofort eine defensive Vertreidigungshaltung ein, erwiderte verzweifelt um sich schlagend Lucius' Schwerthiebe, ging aber selbst niemals zum Angriff über. Er machte noch nicht einmal von dem Vorteil Gebrauch, den ihm sein längeres und leichteres thrakisches Schwert bot. Lucius hätte dem Trauerspiel ein schnelles Ende setzen können, wenn er gewollt hätte, denn die Deckung des Thrakers war stellenweise so löchrig wie ein grobmaschiges Fischernetz. Man hatte ihm jedoch beigebracht, niemals einen Kampf zu schnell zu beenden, selbst wenn man es konnte. Zu kurze Kämpfe befriedigten das Publikum nicht und es war von großem Übel, sich als Kämpfer den Unmut der Zuschauer zuzuziehen, denn das bedeutete ein recht baldiges und unrühmliches Ende der Karriere in der Arena.

Und so spielte Lucius mit seinem schwächlichen Gegner, genauso wie eine Katze mit einer Maus spielt, bevor sie sie letztendlich tötet. Dabei blieb er dennoch steht's wachsam, denn auch ein völlig verängstigter Gegner konnte zur tödlichen Gefahr werden, wenn man nur einen Moment lang unachtsam war. Am Ende tötete er ihn auf relativ gnädige Weise mit einem gezielten Schwertstich genau ins Herz. Lucius' Gegner starb schnell, er hatte vorher schon genug gelitten und der weißblonde Zauberer war schließlich kein völliger Unmensch.

Lucius atmete erleichtert auf, als er endlich aus dem grellen Licht der Arena heraus war und wieder das Zwielicht der Katakomben darunter erreicht hatte. Der Kampf war wirklich recht einfach gewesen, er hatte ihn ohne einen einzigen Kratzer überstanden. Das und das Wissen darüber, noch eine weitere Gnadenfrist erhalten zu haben, freute Lucius. Dennoch, er war sich des brennenden Blicks aus der Kaiserloge vom ersten Moment an, als der das Kampfrund betreten hatte, mehr als nur bewusst gewesen. Die ganze Zeit über hatte er das Gefühl gehabt, von Commodus' Blick durchbohrt zu werden wie von Millionen winziger Nadeln. Ein äußerst unschönes Gefühl und es bestätigte Lucius' Befürchtung, dass er noch lange nicht außer Gefahr war. Heute jedoch lächelte Fortuna Lucius freundlich zu, denn der Zorn des Kaisers galt offenbar einem anderen.

Nachdem er Schwert und Rüstung beim Rüstmeister abgegeben hatte, zwängte sich Lucius durch die heftig tuschelnde Menge der anderen Gladiatoren hindurch, bis er an einem kleinen vergitterten Fenster angekommen war, das einen Blick in das Oval der Arena zuließ. Ein paar der Männer hatten zwar protestiert, als Lucius sich einfach nach vorne drängelte, doch sein eisiger Blick hatte sie schnell verstummen lassen. Mittlerweile war Lucius' Ansehen als nicht zu unterschätzender Kämpfer so gut, dass er sich dergleichen erlauben konnte, ohne Prügel fürchten zu müssen.

Aber den Hauptkampf dieses Tages wollte er sich unter keinen Umständen entgehen lassen. Schon als er nur wenige Schritte die Rampe hinunter unter die Arena hinter sich hatte, war ihm die veränderte Stimmung unter den Gladiatoren aufgefallen. Es schien fast so, als wäre die Luft elektrisch aufgeladen. Er spürte die unterschwellige Spannung, die fast schon an Aggression grenzte und auch die gespannte Erwartung im Verhalten der Männer. Lucius gab sich nicht der Illusion hin, dass dies auf ihn und seinen gerade beendeten Kampf zurückzuführen war. Er wusste selbst, dass es keine Glanzleistung gewesen war, sondern einfach nur ein etwas besserer Übungskampf. Irgend etwas musste vorgefallen sein oder würde noch passieren.

Und dann hatte er unter den im Flüsterton geführten Unterhaltungen den Namen Maximus aufgeschnappt. Auch von unfairen Methoden und kaiserlicher Willkür war die Rede.

Lucius war recht schnell klar, warum er heute ungeschoren davon gekommen war. Der rächende Blitz des Kaisers würde heute auf einen anderen Gladiator hernieder fahren und keinen geringeren als den allseits so beliebten und unter den Kämpfern hoch geachteten Maximus würde es treffen. Kurz fragte sich Lucius, was sich Maximus wohl gegenüber Commodus hatte zu Schulden kommen lassen. Dass es wohl schwerer wog, als Lucius' eigene Verfehlungen dem Kaiser gegenüber war unverkennbar, als der Kampf in der Arena endlich begann.

Nicht nur, dass Commodus einen bis dato unbesiegten und äußerst erfahrenen Kämpfer als Maximus' Gegner auserkoren hatte, nein, er hatte noch ein weiteres ganz besonderes Arrangement getroffen. Und das alles nur aus einem einzigen Grund: um sicher zu gehen, dass Maximus das Kolosseum nicht lebend wieder verließ.

Lucius folgte dem Kampf mit wachsendem Interesse. Er wusste, dass Maximus ein exzellenter Kämpfer mit dem Schwert war, der sich seiner Haut sehr gut erwehren konnte, aber so in Bedrängnis hatte er ihn noch nie gesehen. Nicht nur durch den stetigen Hagel an Schwert- und Axthieben, mit dem ihn sein Gegner beinahe unablässig eindeckte. Nein, er wurde auch von 4 ausgewachsenen Tigern bedrängt, die durch Ketten nur dürftig zurückgehalten und sofort auf ihn gehetzt wurden, sobald er sich einen der Tiere auch nur näherte.

Bis jetzt hatte er allen Attacken relativ gut ausweichen können, doch nun war er zu nahe an eine der Gruben heran geraten, in denen die Tiger bis zu Beginn des Kampfes verborgen gewesen waren. Die Helfer ließen die Kette schleifen und der Tiger setzte zum Sprung an. Maximus konnte gerade noch einem Schwerthieb ausweichen, schnellte herum und hob im letztmöglichen Augenblick instinktiv seinen Schild. Die Wucht, als der Tiger auf ihn prallte, warf ihn rückwärts in den Staub, doch noch gab sich Maximus nicht geschlagen. Er stieß dem Tiger blitzschnell das Schwert mehrere Male in die Seite, während die tödlichen Krallen den Schild und seine Lederrüstung zerkratzen. Offenbar waren die Stiche gut gezielt gewesen, denn der Tiger starb kurz darauf mit einem grauenvollen Laut, der Lucius das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ.

Kaum war Maximus wieder auf den Beinen, wurde er auch schon wieder von seinem Gegner mit Schwert und Kurzaxt angegriffen. Der Kampf tobte noch eine Weile hin und her, doch dann gewann Maximus die Oberhand. Die Menge jubelte frenetisch und Lucius konnte sich den verärgerten Gesichtsausdruck von Commodus sehr gut vorstellen.

Maximus reizte Commodus sogar noch mehr, denn er tötete am Ende seinen blutend am Boden liegenden Gegner nicht, obwohl er vom Kaiser den unmissverständlichen Befehl dazu erhalten hatte. Und wieder jubelten ihm die Massen zu und nannten ihn „Maximus, den Barmherzigen". Auch unter den Gladiatoren wurde Beifall über soviel Mut, Unverfrorenheit und auch Gnade laut. Als Maximus in den Gewölben unter der Arena auftauchte, ließen sie ihn hochleben. Lucius stand versonnen lächelnd im Hintergrund und dachte sich, dass das Spiel so wohl noch nicht vorbei war, er aber einen Vorteil hatte, denn jetzt würde sich die Rache des Kaisers erst einmal auf Maximus konzentrieren. Das verschaffte Lucius etwas Zeit. Vielleicht die Zeit, die er brauchte, um endlich einen dieser verflixten Portschlüssel zu finden.

* * *

Nach Maximus' denkwürdigem Kampf kehrte aber erst einmal wieder der eintönige Schulalltag zurück. Doch etwa 3 Tage danach geschah etwas. Lucius sah' Maximus, wie dieser aus den Privatgemächern von Proximo herauskam und eine sichtlich sturmgepeitschte Miene zur Schau trug. Offenbar war der Eigentümer der Schule und auch jedes einzelnen Lebens hier nicht sehr erbaut über Maximus' Auftritt im Kolosseum und hatte ihn deshalb zur Rede gestellt. So zumindest vermutete das Lucius. Offenbar war der Stern des Stars der Schule im Sinken begriffen und das verschaffte Lucius ein klein wenig Genugtuung, hatte er das überhebliche Getue dieses grobschlächtigen Gladiators doch schon lange satt. Vor allem aber verübelte Lucius Maximus einen Übungskampf, indem er von ihm aufs übelste vorgeführt worden war. Dass Proximo jetzt nicht mehr so gut auf seinen bisherigen Liebling Maximus zu sprechen war, war für Lucius zwar nur ein kleiner Trost, aber immerhin besser als gar nichts. 

Er irrte er sich jedoch gewaltig mit seinen Vermutungen, wie er in der kommenden Nacht feststellen musste, als er von Proximo höchstpersönlich aus dem Schlaf gerissen wurde.

Reichlich verstimmt über die rüde Behandlung stolperte Lucius schlaftrunken hinter Proximo her in einen etwas abgelegenen Teil der Schulgebäude. Dort wurde er in einem niedrigen Raum, der nur spärlich durch ein einzelnes Binsenlicht beleuchtet wurde, an eine Wand gefesselt. Die Handeisen waren mit etwa 2 Fuß langen Ketten verbunden und im Mauerwerk verankert und schenken Lucius ein wenig Bewegungsfreiheit. Kurz fragte er sich, was das hier sollte, doch dann wurde seine Aufmerksamkeit von den drei Gestalten in Bann gezogen, die sich bis jetzt im Dunkeln verborgen gehalten hatten, nun aber vortraten.

Eine davon war Lucius unbekannt, es handelte sich aber um einen römischen Senator, wie man am Purpurstreifen der Toga erkennen konnte. Bei den anderen beiden handelte es sich um niemand anderen als Maximus und Lucilla. Welch illustre Gesellschaft, die sich hier zu nächtlicher Stunde eingefunden hatte, dachte sich Lucius und ließ seinen Blick schweifen.

Offenbar war heute der zu erwartende Zahltag gekommen, spekulierte Lucius, als Lucilla sich ihm näherte.

„Ich nehme an ihr wisst noch, wer ich bin?" fragte sie ihn mit leiser Stimme.

„Natürlich" gab Lucius zurück, seine Miene blieb dabei so unbeweglich wie die einer Statue.

„Gut. Das hier ist Senator Gracchus...", stellte Lucilla den Mann in der edlen Toga vor und bestätigte damit Lucius' Vermutung, „...Proximo und Maximus sind euch ja bekannt".

Lucius nickte nur kurz und wartete, dass die Schwester des Kaisers fort fuhr und ihm endlich enthüllte, was sie als Gegenleistung für sein von ihr gerettetes Leben haben wollte. Denn dass sie ihm nur einen Höflichkeitsbesuch abstattete war wohl kaum denkbar.

„Wir haben euch ein Angebot zu unterbreiten" begann Lucilla und ihr Blick ließ Lucius dabei keine Sekunde aus den Augen.

Lucius schwieg für einen Moment und unterzog sie einer genauen Musterung. Zu seinem Ärger musste er feststellen, dass sich Lucilla genau wie er meisterlich darauf verstand, ihre wahren Gefühle und Absichten hinter einer scheinbar undurchdringlichen Maske zu verbergen. Sie lächelte ihn warm an und wartete auf seine Reaktion.

Doch so leicht ließ sich Lucius nicht einwickeln. Sie war überaus höflich zu ihm und hatte ihm mit ihrer Rede mehr Respekt gezollt, als dies bei einem einfachen Sklaven wie ihm überhaupt nötig gewesen wäre. Diese Frau war definitiv gefährlich und sie wollte etwas sehr wichtiges von ihm, daran bestand kein Zweifel. Er beschloss, durch Unverschämtheit ein klein wenig an dieser glatten Oberfläche zu kratzen, um zu sehen, was sich darunter verbarg.

Er richtete sich kerzengerade auf und hob den Kopf eine Spur weit. Gerade soviel, um ihm ein unmissverständlich hochnäsiges Aussehen zu verleihen.

„So, so ein Angebot. Warum so förmlich Mylady? Warum sagt ihr nicht direkt, dass ihr hergekommen seid, um die Lebensschuld einzutreiben, die ich euch eurer Meinung nach schulde?" seine Tonlage passte perfekt zu seinem arroganten Gehabe.

Leider hatte er in Lucilla eine scheinbar ebenbürtige Gegnerin gefunden, denn sie ließ sich durch seine beleidigenden Worte keineswegs aus der Ruhe bringen, sondern lachte kurz und glockenhell auf.

Doch bevor sie Lucius antworten konnte, fiel ihr Maximus ins Wort.

„Warum verschwendest du deine Zeit mit höflichen Floskeln Lucilla? Dieser Barbar ist es nicht wert, dass man ihn mit Respekt behandelt" zischte Maximus und funkelte Lucius an.

In dessen Gesicht zuckte es kurz, dann begegnete er Maximus' verächtlichem Blick mit der gleichen Mimik, wie er sie einer Küchenschabe gegenüber aufgesetzt hätte.

„Ein Barbar bin ich also? Und was _Mylord_...glaubt ihr, seid ihr?" Lucius' Tonfall war mehr als nur geringschätzig, das ‚Mylord' klang wie eine derbe Beleidigung.

Maximus schnaubte wie ein wütender Stier und setzte zum Sprechen an, doch Lucius schnitt ihm einfach das Wort ab, indem er hinzusetzte: „Einst war ich eine angesehene und hochgestellte Persönlichkeit, der man immer den nötigen Respekt gezollt hat, aber hier hat man mich gegen meinen Willen zum Sklaven gemacht. Es reicht, wenn der römische Adel glaubt, willkürlich über mich verfügen zu können und ungestraft auf mich herabsehen zu dürfen aber ihr..._Freund... _habt weder das Recht dazu noch dulde ich, dass ihr mich verhöhnt. Ihr seid selbst nur ein rechtloser Sklave und bei weitem nicht so kultiviert wie ich".

„Unseliger...was glaubst du wer du bist? Ich war Tribun, alleiniger Befehlshaber der Nordtruppen. Barbaren wie du haben ich und meine Männer noch vor dem Frühstück vernichtet..." schoss Maximus wutentbrannt zurück.

„Tja, schon möglich. Aber jetzt bist auch du nur ein wertloser Sklave und ich kann mit dir reden wie es mir passt" antwortete Lucius spöttisch.

Es erforderte die vereinten Kräfte von Proximo und Senator Gracchus, um Maximus davon abzuhalten, Lucius an die Gurgel zu gehen. Der stand nur höhnisch lächelnd da und Maximus' Beschimpfungen prallten wirkungslos an ihm ab.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob ihr wirklich so mutig seid oder einfach nur dumm und überheblich. Jedenfalls seid ihr sehr wählerisch in der Auswahl eurer Gegner und sucht euch nur die stärksten aus" bemerkte Lucilla und betrachtete Lucius versonnen, als endlich wieder etwas Ruhe eingekehrt war.

Lucius nahm Lucillas Bemerkung schweigend zur Kenntnis, nickte unverbindlich und schenkte ihr ein wissendes Lächeln.

„Ich hoffe für euch, dass es Mut ist. Ihr werdet allen Mut brauchen, den ihr aufbringen könnt, um die Aufgabe zu erledigen, um die wir euch bitten".

„Ah, wir kommen der Sache näher. Und was ist es, das ich tun soll und was bietet ihr mir dafür im Gegenzug an?" antwortete Lucius lauernd.

„Glaubst du wirklich, dass du dich in einer Position befindest, in der du Forderungen stellen kannst?" schaltete sich da Gracchus ein.

„Ja, ich denke, das tue ich" gab Lucius zurück und musterte den Senator unverhohlen spöttisch.

Wieder war Lucillas helles Lachen zu hören.

„So langsam beginne ich zu glauben, dass ihr einst tatsächlich ein mächtiger Mann wart. Niemand anderes wäre derart anmaßend in seinem Auftreten" bemerkte Lucilla lächelnd.

„Ihr sprecht ein wahres Wort gelassen aus Mylady. Aber kommt nun bitte endlich zur Sache" erwiderte Lucius.

„In Ordnung. Ihr sollt für uns einen Auftrag erledigen. Um genau zu sein, sollt ihr den Kaiser möglichst rasch und unauffällig töten".

Lucius riss überrascht die Augen auf. Er hatte mit vielem gerechnet, aber ganz sicher nicht damit.

„Ist das euer Ernst? Ich soll tatsächlich euren Bruder ermorden?" fragte Lucius und sah Lucilla verblüfft an, denn er konnte nicht glauben, dass diese Frau so kaltblütig war, dass sie sich in ein Mordkomplott gegen ihren eigenen Bruder verwickeln ließ. Er hatte immer noch das Bild von ihr vor Augen, wie sie sich liebevoll und zärtlich um Commodus gekümmert hatte. Das alles war aber offensichtlich nur Theater gewesen, denn jetzt sah er etwas völlig anderes in ihrer Miene. Kalter Hass auf ihren Bruder funkelte in ihrem Blick, ihr Gesichtsausdruck war hart geworden.

„Ja..." hauchte sie „es ist mein Ernst. Werdet ihr es tun?"

Kurz fragte Lucius sich, was Commodus wohl seiner Schwester angetan haben mochte, um derart tödlichen Unmut auf sich zu ziehen. Doch dann wurde sein Verstand von etwas anderem abgelenkt. Plötzlich fiel es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen. Schweigend ließ er seinen Blick von einem zum anderen wandern, nahm jeden der vier Verschwörer im Raum genau in Augenschein.

Den römischen Kaiser zu ermorden glich einem Himmelfartskommando, die Aussichten, dabei Erfolg zu haben und mit heiler Haut davon zu kommen, waren selbst bei guter Vorplanung mehr als gering. Das Leben eines Sklaven dafür zu opfern schien die beste Lösung, denn ein Sklave war entbehrlich und die _hohen Herrschaften_ würden sich ganz sicher nicht selbst die Hände schmutzig machen. Für diesen Auftrag brauchten sie aber keinen gewöhnlichen Sklaven, sondern einen Mann mit Mut und Kampferfahrung. Einen, der klug genug war, um bei Bedarf auch improvisieren zu können. Ein Gladiator also, aber nicht irgendeinen, sondern einer, der sich bereits durch Tapferkeit und Mut ausgezeichnet hatte und der nicht völlig ungebildet war.

Und er, Lucius, war nicht ihre erste Wahl gewesen...

„Vergiss es, er wird es nicht tun, denn er ist trotz seiner überheblichen Rede nur ein erbärmlicher Feigling" schnaubte Maximus abfällig und bestätigte damit Lucius' Vermutung.

„Ich denke, umgekehrt ist das eher zutreffend. Du selbst warst zu feige und hast den Auftrag abgelehnt, sonst wäre ich überhaupt nicht hier heute Nacht" gab Lucius zurück.

Maximus winkte großspurig ab.

„Was weißt du schon...!" knurrte er wütend.

Lucius würdigte diesen kleinen Ausbruchmit keiner Antwort.

„Hört auf ihr beiden. Ihr benehmt euch wie ein paar wilder Hunde, die sich um einen Knochen raufen" mischte sich Lucilla ein und funkelte beide Männer finster an.

„Ich finde diese Metapher nicht besonders angebracht Mylady" erwiderte Lucius.

„Ich schon" gab sie zurück und damit war das Thema einstweilen beigelegt.

* * *

In den folgenden Minuten tat Lucius so, als würde er angestrengt nachdenken. Das tat er tatsächlich; er überdachte sowohl das Angebot als auch die Risiken, die es barg und welcher Vorteil daraus für ihn erwachsen konnte. Er legte sich seine weiteren Schritte genau zurecht und das war auch gut so, war es doch ein in höchstem Maße gefährliches Unternehmen, in das er hier hineingezogen worden war. Ein falsches Wort und er war tot. 

„Also...gesetzt des Falles, ich gelange ungesehen bis in die Gemächer des Kaisers und töte ihn...wer aus dieser Runde hier kann mir garantieren, dass ich auch unversehrt wieder hinausgelange und dass mein Leben danach weiterhin verschont bleibt? Und, was bietet ihr mir für diesen Auftragsmord als Entlohnung an?" fragte Lucius nach einer Weile, sich des gefährlichen Terrains, auf dem er wandelte, vollkommen bewusst.

Gracchus und Lucilla tauschten einen kurzen Blick. Ob sie damit gerechnet hatten, dass ihr auserkorenes Opferlamm Bedingungen stellte, war nicht zu erkennen.

„Du bist ein Sklave und tust, was man dir aufträgt" antwortete Proximo, der sich bis jetzt im Hintergrund gehalten hatte, kalt.

„Unter normalen Umständen könnte ich dir nicht widersprechen, aber dies hier sind keine normalen Umstände. Diese Leute haben vor, mich, dein Eigentum, in einen fast sicheren Tod zu schicken. Also glaube ich, habe ich dabei durchaus ein Wörtchen mitzureden. Und wenn es auch nur darum geht, mir die Art meines Todes selbst aussuchen zu dürfen" erwiderte Lucius ebenso kalt, ja beinahe emotionslos.

Proximo schnaubte abfällig.

„So oder so, dein Leben ist keinen Heller mehr wert, denn du wirst vor Ende dieses Monats sowieso tot sein. Ob im Palast als gescheiterter Assassine oder in der Arena, du wirst den Tod finden" gab Proximo zurück.

Lucius betrachtete seinen Besitzer interessiert. Proximo verfügte im Moment ganz offenbar über mehr Informationen als er.

„Schätzt du mein Geschick als Kämpfer in der Arena denn derart gering ein, dass du glaubst, ich würde schon beim nächsten Kampf unterliegen? Das wirft aber kein gutes Licht auf deine Schule und das Können der von dir ausgebildeten Gladiatoren" hakte Lucius, geschickt an Proximos Ausbilderstolz kratzend, nach.

Der schluckte den Köder prompt.

„Ha! Ich weiß selbst, dass du gut ausgebildet bist und dich bis jetzt mehr als wacker geschlagen hast, also brauchst du mich nicht noch extra darauf hinzuweisen. Aber gegen Coniaric hast du nicht den Hauch einer Chance und der Kaiser hat ihn für die nächsten Spiele ausdrücklich als deinen Gegner auserkoren".

Lucius fröstelte kurz. Damit hatte er nicht gerechnet. Natürlich war auch ihm Coniaric mehr als ein Begriff, obwohl er ihm noch niemals zuvor begegnet war. Coniaric war ein riesenhafter Gladiator, sogar noch größer als Hagen. Er stammte aus einem konkurrierenden Ludus, wurde vom Publikum als bis jetzt unbesiegter Kämpfer in der Arena geliebt und war unter den Gladiatoren als grausamer und fintenreicher Schlächter bekannt und gefürchtet. Proximo hatte leider recht, gegen diesen hünenhaften Muskelberg hatte Lucius tatsächlich keine Chance.

Maximus war Lucius' Unbehagen bei dieser Eröffnung natürlich nicht entgangen und er beschloss, noch ein wenig Salz auf die geschlagene Wunde zu streuen.

„Der Tod lächelt uns alle an. Alles was ein Mann tun kann ist, zurück zu lächeln. Sofern er sich traut" erklärte er halb im Spott, doch seine Bemerkung hatte bei Lucius nicht den gewünschten Effekt, denn dieser schenkte ihm ein weiteres überhebliches Lächeln und antwortete: „Vielleicht. Oder aber er ist geschickt genug, schließt mit Charon einen Handel ab und lebt einfach weiter".

Das brachte sowohl Gracchus als auch Lucilla zum Lachen.

„Meine Liebe, unser Kandidat ist ganz schön unverfroren, finde ich. Aber das hat durchaus seinen Charme und ich begrüße es, denn es zeigt, dass er ein klügerer Mann ist, als wir dachten" bemerkte Gracchus lächelnd.

„Nachdem das jetzt geklärt ist, können wir bitte zu den wichtigen Punkten eures Plans zurück kehren? Wie zum Beispiel wollt ihr mich in den Palast schmuggeln und wie viel Gold gebt ihr mir, zusätzlich zu meiner wiedererlangten Freiheit?" schaltete sich da Lucius wieder ein.

„Er kommt wirklich schnell zur Sache und unverschämt ist er obendrein" bemerkte Gracchus, halb verärgert, halb amüsiert.

„Unverschämt, überheblich, ein Feigling und unfähig obendrein" setzte Maximus hinzu und funkelte Lucius wütend an.

„Warum tötest du den Kaiser dann nicht selbst, wenn du es mir nicht zutraust, dir aber scheinbar sehr viel an dessen Ableben liegt?" schoss Lucius, an Maximus gewandt, zurück.

Dieser konnte nicht verhindern, dass er vor Verblüffung kurz erbleichte, doch er fing sich sofort wieder und fletschte grinsend die Zähne.

„Weil Commodus lieber dir an die Wäsche geht als mir, du Zuckerpüppchen. Du hast somit den einfacheren Zugang zum Palast. Nicht, dass ich nicht auch einen Weg finden würde, wenn ich es darauf ankommen ließe" bemerkte er amüsiert.

Lucius missfiel es ziemlich, dass Maximus offensichtlich über die Schwäche des Kaisers für schöne Männer im allgemeinen und für Lucius im besonderen bestens Bescheid wusste, doch er zeigte es nicht.

„Und warum findest du dann nicht einen Weg und beseitigst diesen impertinenten Emporkömmling selbst, anstatt die ganze Drecksarbeit auf andere abzuwälzen?" höhnte Lucius.

„Nicht dass es dich etwas angehen würde, aber ich habe den Auftrag keineswegs abgelehnt" erwiderte Maximus, wandte sich dann aber an den Senator: "Gracchus ist nur nicht mit meinen Methoden einverstanden und will lieber seinen eigenen Plan durchsetzen. Ein Plan übrigens, den ich für zum Scheitern verurteilt halte, aber das habe ich dir bereits gesagt. Dieser weißhaarige Angeber hier wird es niemals schaffen, den Kaiser zu töten. Mein Vorschlag ist der bessere. Bringt mich ungesehen nach Ostia zu meiner Legion und ich kehre binnen 4 Tagen mit 5000 Legionären zurück. Innerhalb einer Tagesfrist ist der Kaiserpalast unter unserer Kontrolle und Commodus tot".

„Oh ja natürlich, mit 5000 Männern im Rücken fühlt man sich gänzlich unbesiegbar, aber das bist..." bemerkte Lucius sarkastisch, doch Gracchus schnitt ihm das Wort ab.

„Es reicht jetzt! Ihr beide, hört auf, euch wie unreife Kinder zu zanken. Und dir Maximus sage ich noch einmal: ich dulde es nicht, dass Rom von bewaffneten Soldaten überschwemmt wird. Es würden zahllose Unschuldige getötet werden und das ganze könnte sehr schnell in einem Volksaufstand eskalieren".

„Große Taten erfordern nun mal große Opfer. So war es schon immer und so wird es immer sein" gab Maximus, sichtlich unbeeindruckt, zurück.

„Möglich. Dennoch komme ich auf deinen Vorschlag nur im äußersten Notfall zurück, denn ich will keine Truppen in Rom haben, wenn es sich irgendwie vermeiden lässt. Commodus' Vernarrtheit in diesen Sklaven hier kommt uns sehr gelegen und ich glaube, er ist Manns genug, den Kaiser wie gewünscht zu töten" antwortete Gracchus.

Lucius war der Unterhaltung schweigend gefolgt. Bei Gracchus' letzter Bemerkung hatte sich sein Gesichtsausdruck kurz verhärtet, denn er schätzte es überhaupt nicht, dass jemand über ihn redete und dabei so tat, als wäre er gar nicht vorhanden. Er verkniff sich eine Erwiderung, weil er wusste, dass es zu nichts führen würde.

„Die Zeit läuft uns davon, wir müssen jetzt schnell handeln. Lucilla du weißt, wir sind alle in tödlicher Gefahr und diese wächst von Tag zu Tag. Commodus ahnt bereits zu viel, er lässt sowohl mich als auch einige andere Republiktreue Senatoren schon seit einiger Zeit beschatten. Wenn wir noch länger warten, ist unsere Chance vertan und wir sind alle tot" setzte Gracchus, sich eindringlich an Lucilla wendend, noch hinzu.

„Ja, ich weiß. Ich weiß es nur zu gut. Jeder Tag im Palast ist ein Tanz auf Messers Schneide und ich kann jederzeit dabei abstürzen. Und mein Sohn wird mit mir sterben. Commodus zeigt in letzter Zeit ein wenig zuviel Interesse an ihm. Ich fürchte um sein Leben und deshalb bin ich jetzt ja auch hier und beteilige mich an dieser Verschwörung" antwortete Lucilla und ungeweinte Tränen funkelten in ihren Augen.

Unbemerkt von den anderen hatte Lucius bei diesem Punkt der Unterhaltung aufgehorcht. Die Verschwörer saßen also selbst in der Falle und -was noch interessanter war- ihnen lief die Zeit davon. Wenn er es geschickt anstellte, konnte er einen wirklich guten Preis aushandeln und hätte danach nichts mehr zu befürchten. Dass er dafür einen Mann kaltblütig ermorden musste, störte ihn nicht, denn er hatte als Voldemorts Gefolgsmann schon oft genug getötet. Es kümmerte ihn nicht und an Commodus' Ableben hatte er sogar ein ganz persönliches Interesse. Er wollte es diesem Gecken heimzahlen, der es gewagt hatte, ihn zu begrabschen wie ein billiges Flittchen und dem es fast gelungen war, ihn zu küssen.

„Werdet ihr es tun?" fragte Lucilla Lucius, wie schon einmal in dieser Nacht.

Lucius ließ sie einen langen Augenblick zappeln.

„Ja. Ja, ich tue es, wenn ihr meinem Preis zustimmt" antwortete er fest.

„Und was verlangt ihr genau?" fragte Lucilla lauernd.

„Ihr verbürgt euch dafür, dass ich nach dem Mord lebend und unbeschadet aus dem Palast und irgendwo außerhalb Roms in Sicherheit gebracht werde" begann Lucius bedächtig, denn er rechnete mit einer sofortigen Ablehnung.

„Oh, das dürfte kein Problem sein. Quintus, der erste Centurio der Prätorianergarde ist unserer Sache zugetan. Er wird dafür sorgen, dass dich eine entsprechend instruierte Wache in den Palast hinein und auf einem Geheimweg wieder hinausbringt. Danach werden dich meine Diener umgehend aus der Stadt hinaus und auf den Landsitz einer meiner Klienten in Capua bringen" mischte sich Gracchus ein.

„Gut. Sobald ich in Capua bin, sorgt ihr dafür, dass man mir die nötigen Urkunden überbringt, die mich als Freigelassenen mit den vollen römischen Bürgerrechten ausweisen" führte Lucius seine Bedingungen weiter aus.

„Nein, nein, nein, das geht nicht. Eine offizielle Freilassung würde zuviel Aufsehen erregen und das können wir so kurz nach dem Umsturz nicht gebrauchen. Es wäre auch gefährlich für dich, du bist nicht gerade eine unauffällige Person und niemand kann dafür garantieren, dass man dich nicht doch mit dem Mord am Kaiser in Verbindung bringt. Aber ich kann dir deine Freiheit erkaufen und dafür sorgen, dass du gut untergebracht wirst. Nach ein paar Monaten wird sich das mit der offiziellen Freilassung dann gefahrlos machen lassen" erwiderte Gracchus.

Lucius fluchte stumm. Er hatte einen Fehler gemacht,diese Forderung zu stellen, und das hätte er eigentlich vorher wissen sollen. Gracchus hatte leider Recht, aber ohne offizielle Freilassung und die Erlangung der vollen Bürgerrechte blieb Lucius leider nur ein einfacher Freigelassener, dessen Handlungsspielraum erheblich eingeschränkt war und deshalb waren ihm die Rechte so wichtig gewesen. Doch diese Kröte musste er wohl schlucken, auch im Interesse seines eigenen unversehrten Weiterlebens nach dem Attentat. Darüber hinaus hatte Lucius noch eine letzte Forderung und auf die würden sie sich sicherlich nicht so schnell einlassen, wie auf die beiden vorangegangenen.

„In Ordnung. Dann also zuerst nur einfacher Freigelassener. Aber verbrieft und gesiegelt, denn ich hege nicht den Wunsch, noch einmal mein Dasein als Sklave fristen zu müssen" willigte Lucius in Gracchus' Angebot ein, der dieses mit einem Nicken bestätigte.

„Ist das alles?" fragte Lucilla.

„Nein, eine Bedingung habe ich noch. Als Entlohnung für den Auftrag und die Gefahren, die ich dadurch auf mich nehme, verlange ich, dass man mich in Gold aufwiegt. Das erscheint mir nur recht und billig als Startkapital für mein weiteres Leben" antwortete Lucius würdevoll.

Darauf erhob sich heftig protestierendes Stimmengewirr.

„Du bist übergeschnappt! Dich in Gold aufwiegen, ja? Was für eine Anmaßung zu glauben, du wärst auch nur einen Bruchteil dessen wert" fauchte Maximus wütend, doch Lucius sah ihn nur kalt an und schwieg. Maximus' Meinung war für ihn nicht von Belang, auch was Proximo dazu zu sagen hatte, kümmerte ihn nicht.

Einzig und allein die Meinung von Lucilla und Gracchus waren maßgebend. Diese beiden waren wenig erbaut von seiner Forderung, doch er vermutete, dass sie am Ende wohl zustimmen würden, denn sie hatten fast keine andere Wahl.

„Seid froh, dass ich durch den kargen Schweinefraß hier im Ludus an Gewicht verloren habe, sonst käme euch dieses Arrangement noch teuerer zu stehen" bemerkte Lucius spöttisch.

Das brachte Lucilla ein weiteres mal zum lachen. Sie gebot dem empört nach Luft schnappenden Proximo, der natürlich wegen der gegen ihn gerichteten Spitze in Lucius' Bemerkung wütend war, zu schweigen und ließ ihren Blick über Lucius wandern.

„Ihr seht nicht unbedingt unterernährt aus und darüber hinaus seid ihr größer als manch anderer. Ich denke, es wird trotz allem noch genug Gold sein, welches sich auf der Waagschale türmen wird, damit ihr sorgenfrei leben könnt" bemerkte Lucilla versonnen.

„Dann willigt ihr also ein?" hakte Lucius sofort nach.

„Ja, ich denke, das lässt sich arrangieren".

„Habe ich euer Wort darauf?"

„Ja, das habt ihr" besiegelte Lucilla den Handel.

„Und ihr, habe ich auch euer Wort, dass alles so geschehen wird, wie wir es gerade eben ausgemacht haben?" wandte sich Lucius nun an den Senator.

„Du hast es" bestätigte Gracchus.

„Haben wir im Gegenzug auch euer Ehrenwort, dass ihr bis zum vereinbarten Zeitpunkt Stillschweigen wahren werdet und dass ihr den Auftrag dann auch wirklich ausführt?" hakte Lucilla nach.

„Auch wenn ihr in mir nur den Sklaven seht Mylady, ich bin ein Ehrenmann und stehe zu meinem Wort" erklärte Lucius feierlich.

„Ich glaube euch. Nun denn, dann wäre alles wohl geregelt".

* * *

Für kurze Zeit trat Schweigen ein, dann brachte Proximo Maximus, der an der weiteren Ausführung des Plans keinen Anteil mehr hatte, zurück in die Quartiere. Nachdem Proximo sich den anderen wieder angeschlossen hatte, besprachen sie noch eingehend die weiteren Einzelheiten des geplanten Attentats. Danach wurde auch Lucius wieder zurück in die Quartiere gebracht. 

„Dieser Lucius ist klüger als gut für ihn ist. Und darüber hinaus auch noch ein äußerst harter Verhandlungspartner. Hoffen wir, dass er in der Ausübung seiner Pflicht genauso gewissenhaft ist" bemerkte Gracchus und strich sich müde über sein Gesicht.

„Bestimmt. Ich habe keinen Zweifel daran. Er mag ja tatsächlich nur ein Sklave sein, aber er ist auch ein Mann von Ehre. Ich konnte keinerlei Anzeichen von Arglist oder Täuschung in ihm sehen und du weißt, dass ich so etwas sofort spüre" erwiderte Lucilla.

„Mut hat er auch und den wird er brauchen. Commodus ist ein Gegner, den man nicht unterschätzen sollte und du weißt, dass ich ungern Geld für ein hoffnungsloses Unternehmen ausgebe" erwiderte Gracchus.

„Ich weiß wie mein Bruder ist, aber ich glaube auch, dass unser Geld hier nicht vergeudet ist, auch wenn es wirklich maßlos ist, was dieser Gladiator verlangt".

„Möglicherweise bekommen wir ja, was wir wollen und müssen dafür nur einen Bruchteil des vereinbarten Preises bezahlen".

„Wie meinst du das?" fragte Lucilla überrascht.

„Nun ja, selbst im idealsten Fall sind seine Chancen, unbeschadet wieder aus dem Palast zu kommen, nachdem er Commodus getötet hat, äußerst gering. Ich schätze seine Überlebenschance auf weniger als 10 Prozent ein".

„Wieso das denn? Du hattest doch gesagt, Quintus wäre auf unserer Seite und würde für alles sorgen?"

„Das ist er und das wird er auch. Aber du weißt doch, dass Quintus nur die Hälfte der Prätorianergarde untersteht. Die andere Hälfte wird von Markus Domitius befehligt und er ist dem Kaiser treu ergeben. Und leider tun immer gleich viele Legionäre aus beiden Garden Dienst im Palast. Das heißt für uns, dass die Hälfe der Wachen loyale Kaisertreue sind und nur ein kleiner Teil von Quintus Männern überhaupt von der ganzen Sache weiß. Es ist äußerst riskant und wird ein Spießrutenlauf werden, aber Quintus hat mir versichert, dass sie den Gladiator auf jeden Fall in den Palast hineinschaffen können. Über das folgende konnte er mir keinerlei Garantien geben" antwortete Gracchus.

„Dann ist hoffen alles, was mir bleibt. Und _ihm_ auch..." erwiderte Lucilla und dachte dabei an den weißhaarigen Gladiator.

Und damit trennten sich auch die Schwester des Kaisers und der Senator und gingen ihrer Wege in die Nacht hinaus.

...to be continued...

* * *

Na, hat euch Lucius in diesem Kapitel gefallen? Er war ganz schön arrogant, aber auch ziemlich gerissen, oder?

/g/

Zum Schluss habe ich noch eine gute Nachricht. Das nächste Kapitel (7) ist bereits fertig geschrieben und ich werde es am kommenden Wochenende updaten.

Bis dahinne...

Reviews?

/liegguckt/


	7. Showdown im Abendrot

Keine Neuzugänge beim Cast.

Heute mal keine Begriffserklärung notwendig. /g/

Und nun, ohne lange Vorreden: hier ist es, das neue Kapitel:

* * *

**Kapitel 7 – Showdown im Abendrot**

Noch war helllichter Tag, doch die Abenddämmerung war nicht mehr fern, als Proximo eiligen Schrittes den Übungsplatz überquerte und die Unterkünfte der Gladiatoren betrat.

„Komm' eil dich. Es ist soweit!" schnauzte Proximo Lucius an, der gerade beim Essen war.

Lucius verharrte mitten in der Bewegung, den Holzlöffel voll Eintopf auf halbem Wege zum Mund, und blickte auf.

Er ließ es sich nicht anmerken, doch eine eisige Kälte kroch ihm unvermittelt das Rückrat hinauf. Nun war es also soweit, nun sollte er in den Palast gebracht werden und einen Kaisermord begehen. Ein ungutes Gefühl beschlich ihn. Seine Nerven waren auch so schon aufs äußerste gespannt, denn der Kaiser hatte sich Zeit damit gelassen, ihn nochmals zu sich zu rufen. Um genau zu sein bis zum Vorabend des angesetzten Kampfes zwischen Lucius und dem unbesiegbaren Coniaric. In den Tagen zuvor waren Lucius hin und wieder Zweifel gekommen, ob Commodus ihn überhaupt noch einmal in den Palast bringen oder ihn doch einfach nur kurzerhand in der Arena abschlachten lassen würde. Je näher der Tag des Kampfes rückte, desto mehr hatte er am Plan der Verschwörer zu zweifeln begonnen.

Doch Commodus' Schwäche für Lucius war offenbar stärker als sein Argwohn, der Kaiser wollte den weißhaarigen Gladiator also doch noch einmal vor dessen sicherem Ende aus der Nähe sehen. Gracchus' Vermutung hatte sich also als richtig herausgestellt.

Wortlos legte Lucius Löffel und Schale zur Seite, stand auf und folgte Proximo zur Rüstkammer.

„Na dann wollen wir dich mal für deinen großen Auftritt rausputzen" spottete Proximo und gab einem Sklaven Anweisung, frische Kleidung zu bringen.

Lucius behagte weder Proximos unangebrachte Spöttelei noch der Umstand, dass er sich hier vor Augen des Schulbesitzers, eines Sklaven und zwei Aufsehern umkleiden musste, doch er wusste auch, dass sich zu widersetzen keinen Sinn hatte und die ganze Angelegenheit nur unnötig hinauszögern würde. Und so entledigte er sich seines groben blauen Gladiatorengewands und streifte eine frische Tunika aus feinem weißen Leinen über. Diese wurde mit einem breiten Ledergürtel in der Taille zusammengehalten, dazu schlüpfte er in farblich passende Sandalen. Der Sklave legte ihm verzierte Ledermanschetten an, die fast die gesamte Länge der Unterarme bedeckten.

Proximo schob ihm höchstpersönlich den schmalen Dolch mit dem kurzen Heft in die linke Armschiene, mit dem Lucius den Kaiser ermorden sollte. Danach wurden Lucius die Handgelenke mit einem Lederriemen auf dem Rücken zusammen gebunden. Damit hatten sowohl Lucius als auch die Verschwörer gerechnet, denn es ging nicht an, dass ein gefährlicher Sklave ungefesselt in den Palast gebracht wurde. Die Fesseln waren stramm gebunden, um jeden Verdacht zu entkräften, doch Lucius sollte es trotzdem gelingen, sich davon zu befreien und nach dem verborgenen Dolch zu greifen.

„Mach deine Sache gut..." flüsterte Proximo Lucius zum Abschied zu, dann übergab er ihn an die wartenden Prätorianer am Tor des Ludus.

Lucius musterte seine Wachen unauffällig, konnte jedoch nicht feststellen, ob die beiden Männer ihm und der Sache wohl gesonnen waren, oder ob sie der kaisertreuen Garde angehörten. Aber das war im Moment auch unwichtig. Viel wichtiger war, wie ihm der Kaiser wohl dieses Mal begegnen würde und ob er genug Zeit hatte, die doch recht straff sitzenden Fesseln abzustreifen.

Diesmal kam ihm der Weg zum Palast viel kürzer vor als beim ersten Mal, in Anbetracht der Umstände, die ihn herführten, war das aber vollkommen natürlich. Und dann stand er auch schon ein zweites Mal in den Privatgemächern des Kaisers von Rom und harrte der Dinge.

Commodus schien offenbar auf eine Konfrontation vorbereitet, denn dieses Mal erschien er nicht leger in einer Tunika gekleidet, sondern voll gerüstet. Sein Lederharnisch und seine Bewaffnung unterschied sich nur geringfügig von der der Prätorianergarde.

Die Miene des Kaisers war angespannt und lauernd, er war offensichtlich bereit für einen Kampf, doch es lag auch ein Hauch Resignation in seinem Blick. Mit einem barschen Wink befahl er den Wachen, sich zurückzuziehen und kurz darauf war Lucius mit dem Kaiser allein.

Ein Umstand, den Lucius nicht sonderlich schätzte, denn es verkomplizierte die Dinge doch etwas. Er war sich ziemlich sicher gewesen, dass die Prätorianer, die ihn hergebracht hatten, Quintus' Männer gewesen waren. Also die einzigen, die ihn auch sicher wieder aus dem Palast bringen konnten, doch jetzt hatte Commodus sie einfach weggeschickt. Der so sorgsam ausgeklügelte Plan begann viel zu schnell, gehörig aus dem Ruder zu laufen und das verursachte ein ungutes Gefühl in Lucius' Magengegend. Dieses wurde noch verstärkt, als Commodus schweigend begann, in sicherem Abstand seine Runden um Lucius zu ziehen. Lucius hätte sich diesem lauernden Blick am liebsten entzogen, doch das konnte er nicht und so blieb er unbeweglich stehen und richtete seinen Blick starr auf die ihm gegenüberliegende Wand.

„Nun hast auch du mich betrogen..." begann Commodus auf einmal zu sprechen und fixierte Lucius mit einem mörderischen Blick.

Lucius konnte nicht verhindern, dass es ihm kalt den Rücken hinunterlief. Er fühlte sich ertappt und das war kein sonderlich angenehmes Gefühl. Der Kaiser wusste offenbar wirklich bereits viel zu viel.

War die Verschwörung vor der Zeit aufgeflogen? Falls ja, dann hatte Lucius nicht den Hauch einer Chance hier lebend wieder hinauszukommen. Natürlich hätte er jetzt sofort damit beginnen können, seine Lederfesseln zu zerreißen, den Dolch zu ziehen und sich auf Commodus zu stürzen, doch das wäre in höchstem Maße tollkühn gewesen, denn der Kaiser war gerüstet und ein scharfer Gladius hing griffbereit an seiner Hüfte und somit war er besser bewaffnet als Lucius mit seinem vergleichsweise armseligen Dolch. Und wenn Lucius jetzt an seinen Fesseln zu reißen begann, dann würde es Commodus nicht lange verborgen bleiben. Der Kaiser mochte ein Emporkömmling sein, wahnsinnig dazu, doch ein Feigling war er nicht und darüber hinaus noch Kampferfahren. Er würde Lucius' Absichten sofort bemerken und hätte ihn mit dem Gladius aufgespießt, noch bevor Lucius auch nur die Chance gehabt hätte, den Dolch gegen ihn zu erheben. Also blieb er eisern stehen und rührte sich nicht.

„Ich weiß nicht, wovon ihr sprecht" antwortete Lucius so unbeteiligt klingend wie möglich.

„Ach? Tatsächlich nicht?" gab Commodus zurück und betrachtete ihn abschätzig.

„Ich denke doch" bemerkte der Kaiser, ging zu Lucius und zog den Dolch aus dessen Armschiene.

„Du hast dich ganz offensichtlich mit den falschen Leuten eingelassen, Sklave. Haben sie dir die Freiheit versprochen? Dafür, dass du mir hiermit die Kehle durchschneidest?" fragte Commodus gespielt heiter und schwenkte den Dolch triumphierend vor Lucius' Nase.

Leugnen hatte keinen Zweck, das war Lucius vollkommen klar, und deshalb sagte er nur ein Wort: „Ja".

Allerdings ließ er so offen, welchen Teil der Frage er damit beantwortet hatte, doch Commodus schien das sowieso gleich zu sein. Nachdenklich spielte er mit dem Messer, schien ganz in Gedanken versunken.

Lucius nutzte den Augenblick und zog versuchsweise an seinen Handfesseln. Und verfluchte gleich darauf stumm den Aufseher des Ludus, der sie ihm angelegt hatte, den die Lederriemen gaben überhaupt nicht nach. Toller Plan...wirklich, dachte Lucius wütend, ich sitze hier gefesselt in der Falle, bin jetzt unbewaffnet und habe einen Wahnsinnigen vor mir, in dessen Augen es mordlüstern glitzert. Oh Merlin, was für eine unwürdige Art für einen so großen Zauberer wie mich, aus dem Leben zu scheiden. Ohne die Möglichkeit auf Gegenwehr abgeschlachtet zu werden von einem halben Kind, das sich selbst römischer Kaiser schimpfte. Mein Leben ist keinen Pfifferling mehr wert...

Lucius' Einschätzung seiner Lage sollte sich als absolut richtig erweisen, denn Commodus begann, immer noch mit dem Dolch spielend, zu sprechen:

„Ich sollte dir damit deine vorlaute Zunge herausschneiden...dafür, dass du mich beleidigt hast. Und dann sollte ich dir deine Augen ausstechen, weil du es immer noch wagst, mich derart hasserfüllt anzusehen. Danach sollte ich dich ganz langsam entmannen, auf dass du für niemanden mehr als Lustsklave taugst. Und das ist dann dafür, dass du es gewagt hast, dich meinem Begehren zu widersetzen".

Diese so beiläufig ausgeführte Aufzählung hätte selbst den mutigsten Mann erzittern lassen und auch Lucius konnte nicht verhindern, dass er bei diesen Worten erbleichte. Es bestand keinerlei Zweifel daran, dass Commodus gedachte, ihm all das anzutun und Lucius wurde klar, dass ihm ein unglaublich qualvoller Tod bevorstand. Dagegen waren alle drei unverzeihlichen Flüche zusammen nur bloßer Kinderkram.

Doch erst einmal sollte es nicht soweit kommen, denn die großen Flügeltüren öffneten sich und herein kamen ungefähr ein Dutzend Prätorianer.

„Ah Quintus...ist alles bereit?" wandte der Kaiser seine Aufmerksamkeit dem Anführer der Garde zu.

Lucius glaubte für eine Sekunde, seinen Ohren nicht trauen zu können. Quintus? Das war Quintus? Dann bestand vielleicht doch noch eine Chance für ihn, lebend und unversehrt davon zu kommen.

„Ja Cäsar" antwortete Quintus und salutierte.

„Gut...gut...". Commodus lächelte gefährlich und steckte sich den Dolch nun unter seine eigene lederne Armschiene.

Auf ein Zeichen hin nahmen 4 Prätorianer Lucius in ihre Mitte und alle folgten Commodus hinaus aus den kaiserlichen Gemächern.

Ihr Weg führte sie aus dem Palast, durch verschiedene Gänge und eine Galerie hinunter bis auf einen weitläufigen Platz. An dessen Ende waren zwei massive Holzpfähle in den Boden gerammt worden. An jeden der Pfähle war ein Mann gefesselt, seitlich daneben warteten noch mehr Prätorianer, alle mit Langbögen bewaffnet. Eine Abteilung Legionäre schlug immer wieder einen kurzen, stakkatohaften Trommelwirbel, wie er üblicherweise für Hinrichtungen vorgesehen war.

Dann hatte die Gruppe um den Kaiser den Schauplatz erreicht. Quintus, Lucius und die übrigen Prätorianer blieben etwas abseits, während Commodus sich zu den beiden Delinquenten begab. Nacheinander blieb er vor beiden Männern stehen, forschte in dessen vor Furcht verzerrten Gesichtern und fragte nach ihren Namen. Danach ging der Kaiser langsamen Schrittes zu Quintus hinüber.

„Sie müssen gewusst haben, dass Maximus entkommen ist, als sie die Leichen im Wald gefunden haben" wandte er sich an den Centurio.

„Wahrscheinlich haben sie geglaubt, dass die Barbaren dafür verantwortlich waren. Es sind gute Männer Sire, sie haben euch immer loyal gedient" antwortete Quintus.

„Möglich".

Commodus betrachtete leise lächelnd zuerst seinen Centurio, dann noch einmal die beiden gefesselten Männer. Ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken und ohne jegliche menschliche Regung hob er einen Arm und gab somit den Befehl.

„Nehmt die Pfeile auf und legt an" schallte das Kommando über den Platz. Die Legionäre legten ihre Pfeile auf die Sehnen und spannten die Bögen, die Trommler erhöhten das Tempo, die Trommelschläge hallten nun wie fortwährendes Donnergrollen von den Mauern wider. Obwohl die bereits untergehende Sonne rot und immer noch heiß auf den Platz herunterbrannte war die Szenerie dazu angetan, einem das Blut in den Adern gefrieren zu lassen. Vor allem Lucius fröstelte, wähnte er sich doch in ziemlich ähnlicher Lage wie die beiden Unglücklichen dort an ihren Pfählen.

Nochmals fiel ein lauernder kaiserlicher Blick auf Quintus. Lucius konnte von seiner Warte aus mühelos erkennen, dass der Centurio sich alles andere als wohl in seiner Haut fühlte.

Commodus schien gelassen, doch dann machte er den Eindruck, als wäre ihm etwas sehr wichtiges eingefallen. Scheinbar vor sich hingrübelnd begann er, herumzulaufen, bis er direkt in der Schusslinie des Exekutionskommandos stand. Wieder bohrte sich sein Blick in den von Quintus und mit einer kurzen Handbewegung befahl der dem Centurio, zu ihm zu treten und damit ebenfalls vor die gespannten Langbögen seiner Männer. Einige der Legionäre hatten alles andere als stählerne Nerven, denn ihre Hände begannen, angstvoll zu zittern und doch hielten sie die Bogensehnen krampfhaft gespannt.

„Dann...möglicherweise...hast du es gewusst mein lieber Quintus. Und mir nichts davon gesagt" gemerkte Commodus leise.

„Ich wusste nicht, dass er noch am Leben ist Sire" antwortete Quintus sichtlich betroffen.

Lucius schloss für einen Augenblick resigniert die Augen. Es war aus... der Kaiser wusste es, er wusste alles...und er wusste auch, dass sich der Hauptmann seiner eigenen Prätorianergarde gegen ihn verschworen hatte. Wieso hätte er Quintus sonst zu sich und direkt in die Schusslinie kommen lassen. Gleich würde Commodus zur Seite treten und die armen Teufel an den Langbögen würden drei Männer vom Leben in den Tod befördern und einer davon würde ihr Befehlshaber sein. Was für ein teuflischer Plan.

Aber wie konnte man sich als Kaiser besser der Loyalität seiner Männer versichern als so, dachte Lucius und musste zähneknirschend zugeben, dass Commodus doch nicht ganz so dumm und unfähig war, wie er nur zu gern geglaubt hätte.

„Du wusstest es also nicht, ja? Aber ein Oberbefehlshaber muss immer über alles Bescheid wissen, er ist für alles verantwortlich und hat immer das absolute Kommando. Ist es nicht so?" verlangte Commodus zu wissen.

„Doch...Cäsar" gab Quintus zu.

Lucius fühlte Mitleid mit dem Centurio, auch weil er dessen nun wohl besiegeltes Schicksal nur viel zu bald würde teilen müssen. Es war das Mitgefühl unter zum Tode verurteilten.

„Ah..." seufzte der Kaiser und nickte zustimmend. Dann wandte er sich von Quintus ab und ging wieder zu den beiden Verurteilten hinüber, stellte sich zwischen sie und legte jedem der Männer kameradschaftlich eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Dann gib das Kommando Quintus...sag es!" forderte Commodus den Centurio auf.

Quintus begann, langsam zur Seite und außer Gefahr zu treten, dabei ließ ihn der Kaiser keine Sekunde aus den Augen. Wäre nicht der fortwährende Trommelwirbel gewesen, auf dem Platz hätte Totenstille geherrscht.

Heftige, ja beinahe irrational zu nennende Hoffnung keimte in Lucius auf. Es würde vielleicht doch noch alles gut werden. Sofern Quintus seine Männer voll unter Kontrolle hatte, brauchte er nur den Befehl zu geben, dann würde heute nur einer der drei Männer da vorne den Tod finden und zwar der römische Imperator höchst selbst, der sich so selbstvergessen hier in Gefahr gebracht hatte.

Und er, Lucius wäre danach frei und könnte gehen wohin es ihm beliebte, ohne sich dafür die Hände mit kaiserlichem Blut besudeln zu müssen. Doch tief in seinem Inneren musste Lucius bereits, dass das alles viel zu schön war, um einfach so Wirklichkeit zu werden.

So war er auch nicht weiter überrascht, als sich die Pfeile, nachdem ein weiterer langer Moment vergangen war, bis Quintus endlich den Befehl erteilte, nur in die Körper der beiden bedauernswerten Delinquenten bohrten, der Kaiser selbst aber unverletzt blieb.

Lucius starrte fasziniert in das Blut bespritzte Gesicht von Commodus, sah diesen Blick, der alles zu Eis erstarren lassen konnte und spürte in diesem Moment, was es bedeutete, die absolute Macht inne zu haben.

Macht korrumpiert, sagte man. Absolute Macht korrumpiert absolut und Commodus war das perfekte Beispiel dafür. Niemand sonst, niemand, außer einem Kaiser, der sich seiner absoluten Macht über alles und jeden voll bewusst war, hätte etwas derartiges getan. Er hatte auf äußerst anschauliche Weise alle anwesenden Legionäre und Befehlshaber seiner Leibgarde ein für alle mal auf deren Treue geprüft und war nicht enttäuscht worden. Nun fürchteten ihn die Männer noch mehr als zuvor und sie würden jetzt wohl eher sterben, als sich illoyal gegenüber ihrem Cäsar zu verhalten.

Absolute Macht...aus Angst geboren. Es gab nichts, was stärker war als diese angstvolle Ergebenheit, das wusste Lucius aus eigener Anschauung, denn auf ähnliche Weise führte auch Lord Voldemort sein düsteres Regiment über die Todesser. Doch jetzt, im Vergleich zum römischen Kaiser, kam Lucius der dunkle Lord wie ein harmloser Kinderschreck vor und er ließ resigniert den Kopf hängen.

Alles, was ihn jetzt noch erwartete, war ein langer qualvoller Tod.

Lucius bekam vom Rückweg in die kaiserlichen Gemächer nicht sonderlich viel mit, denn er war damit beschäftigt, sich innerlich so gut es ging gegen das nun folgende und wohl auch unausweichliche zu wappnen. Das einzige, was er noch erhoffte war, nicht allzu lange vom Kaiser gequält zu werden und es möglichst klaglos hinter sich zu bringen. Er dachte, sich in sein Schicksal zu fügen, wäre wahrscheinlich einfacher, da er eigentlich keine Chance auf ein Entkommen sah.

Doch Lucius hatte die Rechnung ohne seinen Selbsterhaltungstrieb gemacht. Und so begann er, nachdem er wieder mit Commodus allein in dessen Gemächern war, heftigst an seinen Fesseln zu zerren. Man hatte Lucius auf seine Knie hinunter gezwungen, aber eine demütige Haltung zeigte er dennoch nicht. Der Kaiser bemerkte es natürlich, hielt ihn aber nicht auf, sondern amüsierte sich über seine verzweifelten Versuche, die Fesseln abzuschütteln.

„Ja, ja...lach du nur..." knurrte Lucius leise und schoss einen giftigen Blick in Richtung Commodus ab, doch das reizte den nur noch mehr zum Lachen.

„Du bist entweder sehr dumm oder sehr mutig mein Freund. Nicht einmal das unrühmliche Ende zweier Verräter und dein baldiger äußerst schmerzvoller Tod veranlasst dich dazu, dich mir unterwürfig zu zeigen" bemerkte Commodus erheitert, doch Lucius bemerkte durchaus die unterschwellige Schärfe in der Stimme des anderen.

Lucius konnte zwar nicht ganz begreifen, warum es offenbar am kaiserlichen Ego kratzte, wenn sich ein rechtloser Sklave wie er gegen den römischen Imperator, gloris rex in all seiner Pracht, auflehnte, doch war es augenscheinlich der Fall. Ob er das zu seinem Vorteil nutzen konnte, blieb abzuwarten. Mittlerweile waren seine Handgelenke von den verflixten Lederriemen blutig gescheuert, die Wunden brannten wie Feuer, doch die Fesseln hatten immer noch nicht weit genug nachgegeben, damit Lucius sich daraus befreien konnte. Also ignorierte er den Schmerz und zerrte weiter daran.

„Weshalb sollte ich mich einem miesen kleinen Emporkömmling wie euch auch unterwerfen wollen. Nichts, was ihr mir anzutun vermögt, wird etwas an meinem Hass und Abscheu gegen euch ändern" gab Lucius, sich seiner Unverfrorenheit völlig bewusst, zurück, denn er verfolgte damit einen Plan. Einen tollkühnen Plan zwar, doch vielleicht würde seine Rechnung ja aufgehen. Wenn er es schaffte, Commodus genug zu reizen, würde dieser vielleicht wieder durchdrehen und ihn im Affekt schnell und relativ schmerzlos zu töten. Das war allemal besser, als langsam und qualvoll mit einem Dolch in seine Einzelteile zerlegt zu werden.

Leider schien Commodus heute nicht so leicht aus der Ruhe zu bringen zu sein, als es beim letzten Aufeinandertreffen der Fall gewesen war. Vielleicht war der Kaiser auch noch zu berauscht von den vorangegangenen Ereignissen, um sich jetzt sofort verstimmt über Lucius' Beleidigung zu zeigen.

Lächelnd betrachtete der Kaiser seinen Gefangenen eine Weile. Es war das Lächeln eines Raubtiers; kühl, berechnend und dennoch mörderisch.

„Tja, schon möglich. Aber vielleicht muss du ja erst durch großen Schmerz Läuterung erfahren. Ich verspreche dir, bevor dein Ende kommt, wirst du mich anflehen, dir endlich den Tod zu schenken" sagte Commodus sanft, seine Stimme klang beinahe wie ein Schnurren.

Damit war eines vollkommen klar. Der Kaiser würde es genießen, Lucius zu Tode zu foltern, er würde jeden Augenblick davon voll auskosten und sich am Leiden des anderen erfreuen. Und es würde lange dauern...sehr lange...

Wie zur Untermauerung seiner Worte zog Commodus nun wieder den Dolch, der eigentlich dazu bestimmt gewesen war, ihn zu töten, aus seiner ledernen Armschiene und begann, damit zu spielen.

Als Lucius das sah, verstärkte er noch einmal seine Bemühungen, sich endlich von diesen verfluchten Fesseln zu befreien. Dass er hier und heute sterben sollte, war wohl nicht zu vermeiden, doch dass er kampflos starb, schon. Sobald seine Hände frei waren, würde er diesem Mistkerl von Kaiser zeigen, wer hier die Oberhand behalten und wer am Ende leiden würde. Lucius war so voll von Wut und Hass, dass er sich sogar im Stande sah, seinen Gegner mit bloßen Händen zu töten.

Das Blut hatte die Fesseln mittlerweile glitschig werden lassen. Noch ein heftiger Ruck und endlich konnte Lucius seine Hände befreien. Wutschnaubend kam Lucius auf die Füße, sofort nahm er Kampfstellung ein und taxierte knurrend sein Gegenüber.

Das Lächeln, das eben noch Commodus' Gesicht erhellt hatte, erstarb augenblicklich. Sich der unmittelbaren Gefahr, die ihm von diesem bis aufs äußerste gereizten Gladiator drohte voll bewusst, warf Commodus den Dolch sofort außer Reichweite und zog statt dessen seinen Gladius. Er ließ die Klinge ein paar mal durch die Luft sirren, dann nahm auch er Kampfstellung ein. Schweigend maßen sich die beiden Männer, der eine mit einem Schwert und der andere nur mit seinen bloßen Fäusten bewaffnet. Der Vorteil lag ganz klar auf Seiten des Schwertträgers, doch Commodus schien seinem Kampfesglück nicht ausreichend zu trauen oder aber er deutete Lucius' Miene vollkommen richtig. Auch unbewaffnet war ein gut trainierter Gladiator eine Gefahr, die man tunlichst nicht unterschätzen sollte. Hinzu kam noch, dass Lucius größer und stärker war als der Kaiser und somit den Nachteil des Unbewaffnet seins durchaus wettmachen konnte. Und so beschloss Commodus, seinen Vorteil noch ein wenig auszubauen.

„Wachen!" brüllte er und schenkte Lucius ein hämisches Grinsen.

Hektisch blickte sich Lucius nach einer Waffe um. Gegen den Kaiser allein anzutreten war eine Sache, doch unbewaffnet einem Haufen Prätorianer gegenüberzutreten, die gleich hereinstürzen würden, eine völlig andere.

Mehr zufällig aus den Augenwinkeln sah er etwas auf dem Schreibtisch des Kaisers aufblitzen. Ohne einen weiteren Gedanken und damit wertvolle Sekunden zu verschwenden, hastete Lucius hinüber zum Tisch und wühlte zwischen den Schriftstücken herum.

Als sich der Juwelenbesetzte Griff des Dolchs in seine Hand schmiegte, fühlte er sich gleich viel besser, auch wenn das keine wirklich adäquate Waffe war, um der Leibgarde des Kaisers gegenüberzutreten. Aber wenn er schon sterben sollte, so würde er vorher noch seinen Auftrag zu Ende führen, der ihn überhaupt heute hierher gebracht hatte.

Er würde Commodus töten.

Nicht nur für Lucilla oder Gracchus, auch nicht für die beiden bedauernswerten Seelen, die heute durch die kaiserliche Willkür den Tod gefunden hatten, sondern vor allem für sich selbst wollte Lucius den Kaiser töten.

Also fuhr er herum und wollte sich auf Commodus stürzen. Doch soweit kam es nicht. Noch bevor Lucius auch nur einen Schritt getan hatte, machte es Plopp und der weißhaarige Zauberer löste sich vor den Augen des Kaisers einfach in Luft auf.

Lucius hatte endlich gefunden, wonach er so lange gesucht hatte. Der reich verzierte Dolch des Commodus entpuppte sich als der lang ersehnte Portschlüssel, der Lucius endlich aus seinem Sklavendasein erlöste.

Im selben Moment, in dem der Dolch scheppernd auf dem Marmorboden aufschlug, wurden die Türen aufgerissen und eine Abteilung Prätorianer stürmte mit gezückten Schwertern herein, bereit, ihren Kaiser gegen jedwede Gefahr zu verteidigen.

Doch sie fanden nur einen schreckensbleichen Commodus vor, der wie gebannt auf den Dolch am Boden starrte, dessen Klinge im letzten Licht der Abenddämmerung noch einmal kurz aufleuchtete.

The End

* * *

So, das war es also. Lucius' Abendteuer im antiken Rom ist hiermit beendet. Ich hoffe, es hat euch ein wenig gefallen und es war nicht allzu langatmig.

Mal sehen, wohin es Mister Malfoy als nächstes hinverschlägt /g/

Noch eine kleiner Hinweis zum vorliegenden Kapitel. Die Hinrichtungsszene kommt in der Kinofassung von Gladiator leider nicht vor. Sie ist aber unter den Deleted Scenes auf der DVD zu finden und absolut sehenswert. So sehenswert, dass ich diese Szenerie unbedingt in meiner Story haben wollte und ich denke, so passt das recht gut, oder?

Ich kann bis heute nicht wirklich verstehen, warum der olle Ridley diese unglaublich intensive Szene hat herausschneiden lassen. Wenn ich seinen Audiokommentar richtig verstanden habe, war sie ihm einfach zu lang. Ich glaube aber eher, er hatte Schwierigkeiten, geeignete Überleitungen in und aus der Szene zu finden und die Szene so richtig in den Handlungsverlauf einzubetten. Wirklich zu schade, denn Joaquin Phoenix bringt als Commodus gerade in dieser Szene die ganze Abgründigkeit dieses halbwahnsinnigen Cäsars nur anhand seiner Mimik rüber. Wer die Möglichkeit hat, sollte sich das mal auf DVD ansehen.

OK, das wars dann mal wieder von mir und meiner leicht kranken Phantasie. Mehr, demnächst in diesem Theater /ggg/

Reviews? Aber immer...gerne. /zwinker/


End file.
